A Dream Come True: the Adventure Begins
by SugoiAuthorToBe
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Rouge Diane Owens is your typical otaku. Naturally, she's always wanted to go to the One Piece universe. When her wish finally comes true, Rouge finds herself battling the very universe itself, as well as the more trivial opponents (such as CP9, the Navy, other pirates). Follow Rouge through her insane adventure, hardships, and. . . romance? -CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Through the Portal of Pee

_**Chapter 1:**_

_Once upon a time, there was a girl in a city called Chicago. Her name was-_

**_Dude, just be normal._**

_Oh yeah. Sorry_. My name was Rouge. I was so obsessed with the anime One Piece that I seriously made everyone at school- even the teachers- call me Portgas D Rouge, just because I had the same first name of Ace's mom. Yeah. Don't judge me.

For being a seventeen-year-old hard-core otaku, I was popular, with lots of friends, one of them being Joe. The cause: beauty. I was a girl of average if not tall height. I had waist-length almost white blond hair, blue eyes, and a figure to rival Nami's. Because of all those factors, I was able to fit in with the "popular" kids, as well as the otaku's.

**_I am always forgiven because I am beautiful._**

_Sorry Boa. I'm not like that._

I was probably the biggest One Piece fan ever. I had a wardrobe full of One Piece related clothing, even sandals that looked like Nami's blue ones during Water 7. God that was a cool arc.

Someone snapped their fingers in my face, tearing me from my thoughts. I blinked and stared at the fingers blankly. Then I averted my eyes to their person attached to those snapped fingers. There she was, my best friend and study partner, Joe. Yes, Joe, that was her name.

I smiled like an idiot- that was our thing. Just act like idiots all the fucking time. "Yeees?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and hit me with a ruler- _ruler? Where the hell did she get a ruler?_- that she was holding. With a pout, I rubbed my head where I felt a bruise.

Joe hit me again, then threw a pencil at me. "We are doing our _homework_. We have to get it _done_."

I rolled my eyes. "And this applies to me how?"

My best friend closed her emerald eyes and breathed out very slowly. I could just imagine the steam blowing out of her nose. I made a strange expression, like a grin mixed with a wince, my neck bulging out nervously.

Just as Joe was about to scream angrily at me (she had anger issues) I ran out of the room screaming, "I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM; BRB!"

"OI, CHOTTO MATE, KONO YARO!" she screamed at me in Japanese. My parents were intolerant of swearing; therefore, we just swore at each other in a different language. And since we were both otaku's, why not in Japanese?

I ran down the hall, panicking about the probability that Joe would follow me. Probably about 1:2. Fear made me run faster, a strange grin on my face. When I got to the end of the hallway, I turned right into the bathroom. But. . . it wasn't the bathroom.

In fact, it wasn't even a room. Normally, the bathroom was kinda small with all the normal fixtures, but now it was all dark, with computer beeps everywhere. Pulling a Chopper, I hid behind the door and peaked my head into the room.

I heard a male voice: ". . . pirates will be in Water 7 soon, according to Aokiji."

Then a female voice, sounding frantic: "CP9 is currently stationed in that area! It would be unwise to go there!"

"Shut up, Tashigi. I'm capturing Straw Hat no matter what!"

"H-hai, Smoker-san!"

* * *

My grin was gone, now replaced by a D-sized smile. My stomach was doing backflips on a trampoline, and my feet demanded to jump up and down in happiness. _OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OH! MY! FUCKING! GOD! THIS IS SO COOL!_

As if on cue, the door I was holding somehow slammed shut, containing me inside the dark, former bathroom. I frowned, but my excitement was still existent. What was going on? Some sort of prank? Why was the room so dark? The bathroom had a window, and it was twelve o'clock in the afternoon.

My thoughts were cut short. The floor under me- if it was even a floor in the first place- started creaking and wobbling. It shook. . . and broke. And then there was me, screaming at the top of my lungs and falling. And falling. And faaaaalllliiinngg.

Why did I smell salt?


	2. Meeting the Crew

**Hehehe. Sorry guys, the few of you who are actually reading this (thx, by the way!). I was at school today and I thought: ****_Oh shit! ROUGE IS PROBABLY OP! _****Cuz, you know, the stuff that happened in the original chapter 2. Yeah, I actually had something ****_else _****planned, so I redid the chapter so that she's not all OP. And, to be honest, I thought I made the chapter too long, so. . . ya.**

**Rouge: *facepalms* Baka. . .**

**Me: Oi. . .**

* * *

I screamed unintelligible words, only to have them snatched away by the wind as I fell from a thousand feet in the air. My brain was so fucking confused. How the hell was I falling through the sky when I was in the bathroom?!

I wasn't falling from all that high up, but I was sure that it was enough to kill me upon impact. I closed my eyes, defeated. _So this is how it ends, eh?_

And then I heard more familiar-sounding people speaking. ". . . you know- OH MY GOD, LUFFY LOOK UP!" screamed a shrill-sounding woman.

"Eh?" A pause. "OH MY GOD THERE'S AN ANGEL FALLING FROM THE SKY!"

"Y-yeah right, it's an angel. It's probably something from sk-sky i-island a-again."

Then I crash-landed into something soft, warm, and. . . rubbery? I opened my eyes to find myself awkwardly straddling a man in a red vest, shorts, and straw hat. He had one small scar under his left eye.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the straw-hatted man, not even bothering to be embarrassed at all.

I blinked in surprise. Was this who I thought it was?

_**Dude, get the fuck off Luffy already.**_

_I KNEW IT_! _Oh, this is too awesome to be true~!_ I complied with my inner self, I stood up, barely containing a squeak of excitement. Was I dreaming? Because I was pretty sure that I had just been sitting on the captain of the Mugiwara no Ichimi, Monkey D Luffy.

Smiling with glee and disbelief, I decided to play along with my dream. Fuck common sense. This was probably the best dream I was ever going to have; might as well have fun, right?

I stuck my hand out for my savior (if I hadn't landed on rubber, I would've been smashed to a pancake) to shake. "My name is Rouge. Thanks for, erm, accidentally saving me."

The rest of the crew (except for Robin, who just stared at me thoughtfully, and Franky and Brook and Zoro, who weren't even there) face-faulted comically. "SO CALM!"

I giggled. "You guys are funny! But I'm serious, thank-"

"MINNA!" came a sudden cry from the head of the Going Merry. _You know what. . . this is pretty fucked up, but. . . whatever! Where are we right now, anyway? _"THERE'S A FROG DOING THE FRONT CRAWL!"

Well, there's your answer for ya. Water 7.

I pretended to be surprised as I ran to Zoro along with Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp to see the supposed front-crawling frog. It looked more- how do I explain- _normal_ in the anime for a frog to do the front crawl, but in "real" life, it just looked. . .

"SOO COOOL!" the silly trio and I exclaimed at once.

Later, I would reflect on this and wonder why the pirates weren't as alarmed by my presence as normal people would have been.

Suddenly I felt a sword at my neck. Guess not all of them weren't alarmed. I stared down at the blade, not intimidated in the least. _Zoro won't kill me if I'm not a threat. He doesn't roll like that._

I smirked and averted my eyes into Roronoa's death glare. "Yo. . . what up, Zoro?"

Robin and Zoro raised their eyebrows.

* * *

_How can Rouge-san be so calm when her life is being threatened? _Robin pondered, half raising her arms in preparation to attack the blond-haired teen_. She is either so powerful that she considers swordsman-san weak, or she is so weak that she knows she can't do anything._

* * *

"Who are you?" asked Zoro. I blinked for like the fiftieth time that day.

"I'm Rouge!" I stuck out my hand again, as I had for Luffy. "Nice to meet you!"

Zoro's glare faltered for a second, shocked by my nonchalant behavior. _Good thing he doesn't have Haki, or I would really be screwed. He would be able to read my emotions better, despite my awesome poker faces._ To my not-so-obvious relief, Zoro sheathed his sword and settled for growling in my ear, "I'm watching you."

I smirked again. "I'm flattered."

He scowled.

* * *

**Rouge: Oh great, now you went and made Zoro my enemy. ****_Nice _****improvement. *rolls eyes***

**Me: URUSAI OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO A BOY SOMEHOW!**

**Rouge: *pales* Y-you w-wouldn't! Y-you ****_CAN'T._**

**Me: *smiles sadistically* I'm the author. I am your literal creator. I can do whatever the fuck I want.**

**Rouge: *runs away, screaming* FUCK THIS SHIT; I'M BAILING!**

**Okay, thank you to the twenty-four (or so) people reading this. Please, if you want, take some time to review, because I really love it when people do that and, frankly, I need it.**

**Franky: did someone call me?**

**Me: *facepalms***


	3. Random Coughing and the Conqueror

**Yo, minna! Thanks to all you people reading this! I want to thank my first (and only, for the time being) follower, wolfscry248. I really appreciate it! And without further adieu, here's chapter three!**

* * *

I had discovered pretty quickly that the Mugiwaras were trusting people. Luffy and Chopper had taken a liking to me right away. Usopp was close to pissing himself (_like, really dude? You defeated a freakin' fishman, two devil fruit users, and other guys that I won't mention, and you're afraid of a freakin' girl?!_) whenever I looked at him, but he warmed up when the silly trio and I played tag.

Robin, Zoro, and Nami had made it perfectly clear that they didn't trust me but hey, I wouldn't trust me either. And did I even have to _explain _what Sanji thought of me?

Usopp tapped my shoulder, bringing me back to reality. Well, not really reality, just- you know what, never mind. I spun around, an expression of childish rage overcoming me. Usopp just smiled triumphantly.

"You're it!" he exclaimed with a rape face. Then he ran away, screaming about how he finally managed to tag me. My honor of being undefeated was shattered.

I grumbled angrily under my breath, searching for the one player I hadn't caught yet. Luffy. His stupid devil fruit powers made it extremely difficult to catch the baka. But I had a plan.

The deck of the Merry wasn't all that big, but you'd be surprised how large a playing field it was. I chased the screaming Chopper whilst formulating my plan.

Luffy jumped off the figurehead, scaring the crap out of me as he literally rocketed over me. I smirked. Time to take out my plan.

"LUFFY! PREPARE TO BE TAAAAGED!" I screamed, raising a fist and sprinting. Luffy yelped, secured his treasured hat on his head, and jumped onto the lower deck, where the women were resting on lawn chairs.

Sanji bowed to the women, offering some random plate of food. Potato plate? Palette? Something like that. I chased Luffy in a way that made him veer towards Robin and Nami. The orange-haired navigator's eyes dilated in fear. She held her hands out in front of her. "Ch-chotto mate, Luffy!" she screamed. I snorted, but I couldn't blame her. The baka captain was running full speed (pretty freakin' fast) straight towards her.

Sanji turned to his captain, fiery rage in his eyes and Luffy spilled the potato plate. "You just. . ." He raised a leg. "WASTED FOOD!" He proceeded to kick Luffy to the ground. I smiled sadistically, and innocently held my hands behind my back as I bent lower to talk to the captain.

I poked his head. "You're it."

Nami, Robin, and Sanji stared at me. _Did she __**plan**__ that?!_ they all wondered. I started laughing Luffy's 'shishishishishi.' Over the months of laughing that specific way, it had become close to natural.

Luffy popped up, illogical bruises covering his body from the cook, along with a shoe print in his face. "Am I it?"

"YES!" Then I ran away. Luffy quickly Gomu Gomu no Rocket-ed himself into Usopp, thus tagging him. Chopper was nowhere to be seen (probably passed out somewhere; it was hot) and since we had established a 'no tag-backs' rule, Usopp immediately chased after me.

I had another plan.

"PREPARE TO DIE, ROUGE!" screamed Usopp as he tore after me. Laughing like a maniac, I ran too. I couldn't hear anything over the loud, harsh beating of my heart, but somehow I sensed Usopp's hand about to attack me and ducked, effectively evading.

_Ha, beat that, sucker._

Although, Captain Usopp-sama was not about to give up. And I was not so stupid as to let my guard down. I spun around Sanji - "Rouge-_swan_!"- and climbed up the mast to the crow's nest, where Zoro was sitting.

The marimo gave me a fierce death glare- the unsheathed Kitetsu only adding to the level of intimidation- but I happily chirped, "Sorry, Zoro!" and stood on the edge of the nest. At that moment, Usopp hauled himself into the crow's nest.

"Yosh! You're cornered!"

I smirked again. "Never underestimate your opponent, Sogeking." And with that, I fell backward with a salute and a smile, feeling like a badass.

I saw Zoro and Usopp watching me from the nest, their jaws gaping. "EH?!"

I flipped in midair so that I was facing the ground, and landed Azula-style, crouching with one arm to support me as well as my knees (**I don't think I explained that well. . .**) _Usopp's too much of a coward to jump off, so that buys me some time._ I cupped my hands over my mouth and called out, "HA! TRY TO CATCH ME NOW!"

"Shishishishishi, you're funny, Rouge!" Luffy called from where he was sitting with Nami, Sanji, and Robin.

I ran over to them and hid behind Luffy, hoping Usopp wouldn't see me. "Hmm, where'd she go?" Usopp said aloud from afar.

"Who's it?" Chopper asked. Where was_ he_? "I AM!" "AHH!"

I stopped my cowering and came out to stand by Sanji. Luffy drew something on a piece of paper then held it out for us to see. "Our shipwright needs to look something like this!" he proclaimed. It kinda looked like an octopus fishman mixed with Buggy the Clown. A very ugly sight.

Somewhere, a certain red-nosed pirate had a sudden desire to murder somebody.

Blue lines of disgust appeared on my forehead. "If I see someone like that, I'm running away."

Sanji seemed to agree with me, the same lines on his face with the same grimace I had adopted. "Y-yeah, me too. And if I had a ship, I'd go out to sea. But he looks like he's part octopus, so he still might follow me."

I nodded, in total agreement.

"Okay minna, come lineup!" Nami directed lightly. I noticed Robin gazing out in the distance fondly. _I wonder if she knows that CP9 will be at Water 7. . ._ "I'll give you one week's allowance to spend while we're there."

I nudged Sanji. "You know the world's ending when Nami distributes money in her own free will."

He smirked.

We immediately lined up, Chopper and Usopp arguing over who was to be first in line. I snuck past them and received the first pouch of money. I smiled and tied the strings in the belt loops in my jeans. _I wonder why Nami gave me money if I'm not even a member of the crew. . ._

**_It'll be easier for you if you don't question it._** I had to admit; I agreed completely.

I leaned against the mast, closing my eyes and pretending to nap like Zoro, but still alert. Usopp climbed halfway up the mast, telling Luffy and me of the memories he gained from the metal patchwork.

"Merry. . ." I whispered. "You're coming to an end, are you not? Usopp-san will be devastated even more than the rest of the crew."

To my surprise, a voice different from the bolded one whispered back, _I know. Such is fate._

I smiled. Luffy and Usopp fantasized about repairing the Merry and adding new power-ups. I didn't want to cause any drama, so I kept my knowledge about the Merry in my head.

Zoro spotted Water 7.

"An island! Land ho!" Luffy exclaimed. The crew commented on the city. I joined them, my mouth agape.

"It looks cooler than when I first saw it!" I exclaimed.

"Sugoi!" said Luffy. "That's awesome," said Usopp.

"Oi, wanna have a race down those water slides?" Luffy asked, pointing to the channels of water running down the city.

"I WOULD BE DELIGHTED!" I replied, fist bumping the air.

"A race?" I imagined Chopper having a terrifying flashback by the way he was screaming his rejection and crying.

"You're an anchor," Zoro started, the tone of his voice suggesting a facepalm. "How long will it take you to remember that? But what I really want to know is what those numbers mean."

I stood on his right as I explained. "There are seven docks in Water 7. The docks are responsible for building ships; the shipwrights who work are idolized by the citizens. Dock one, which you'll most likely visit, is the dock in which you'll meet three of your enemies," I informed knowledgably.

I coughed, my throat suddenly dry.

"How did you know that?" Robin asked me. I shrugged. "I like to gather as much information I can." It wasn't exactly a lie.

She hummed in thought. "What do you mean, 'enemies'?"

I smirked. "Oh, I think you'll discover that rather quickly, Ro-" I coughed again. "-bin. B-but of course every island you visit *cough* has its enemies *cough*."

_**You're close to breaking the fourth wall here, dude.**_

Luffy lay over Merry's horns, holding up the picture of the five meter tall Buggy/octopus mind child shipwright. "They must also be doors for the five-meter-tall shipwrights!"

We sailed through the side of the town, observing the town that seemed to be built over other buildings. What did that remind me of. . . I can't remember. . .

Everyone screamed as the mast leaned over because of Zoro's too-hard rope pulling. "Is the Going Merry really in this bad a shape?" the swordsman wondered aloud.

I sighed and spoke to only Zoro. "Merry's in so bad a shape, she can only take you to the next island. After that, she'll sink."

He stared at me like I had grown three heads, but then nodded in understanding. "I hope you're a liar, but. . ."

Luffy and Usopp jumped off the ship and started running towards the city. I started laughing and pointing at them through my random coughs. "Shishishishishi! It's just *cough* like *cough* Dressrosa!"

I coughed one more time and found blood on my hand. I stared at it in horror. What the hell was going on?

I shook my head. Worry about possible illnesses later. _I have to go One Piece shopping~!_

I ran off by myself, screaming, "I'LL BE BACK! I GOTTA GO BUY STUFF!"

The crew sweatdropped. "Okay. . ."

* * *

Robin chuckled as Rouge ran off faster than Luffy and Usopp had tried to. _What a strange girl. She is very childish, like Captain-san, and yet she is very knowledgeable about this city. Curious. . ._

Chopper sighed as Navigator-san left with Sniper-san and Captain-san. "I feel like I'm being left out. . ." he moaned, a depressed aura around him. Robin chuckled lightly. "I'll accompany if you like," she offered.

Doctor-san brightened up immediately. "Hountoka?! Do you think there'll be a book store?"

"Yes. I'm sure there will."

* * *

I had no idea where to go, but eventually I made my way to Dock 1. I spotted Lucci and Kaku, speaking quietly. I narrowed my eyes at them. I must've been emitting a murderous aura, because the two CP9 agents turned my way.

As I approached them, I forced a pleasant expression. "Excuse me, I just arrived here today. Could you please direct me to a shopping district, perhaps?"

Kaku nodded, pleasantly calm as ever. God, he's a good actor. "Of course, ojou-san." He relayed off a series of turns, including going down that elevator thing. I nodded in understanding and thanked him.

As I walked away, I heard Lucci, not his pigeon, ask, "Should we risk the capture?"

"I believe we should make sure that the woman is truly the Conqueror. But for now we should probably worry about capturing Nico Robin and collecting the blueprints."

"Agreed."

* * *

**Oooh, I feel bad. I hate cliffhangers; you probably hate cliffhangers. (Did you know that people started calling a cliffhanger a cliffhanger when a book ended with the protagonist hanging off a cliff by his fingernails? Just an interesting fact.) But yeah, here's where shit starts. Sorry for my really bad writing.**

**Rouge: *whispers* By the way. . . SugoiAuthorToBe doesn't own One Piece. She just owns me and the plot (not the original plot, but the extra shit)**

**Me: Thanks. I always forget to put that quote there.**

**Rouge: *nods* Anything for the creator who makes me a fearless badass.**

**Lucci: I'm more badass than you'll _ever _be.**

**Me: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY OMAKE THEATER?! YOU'RE THE FREAKIN' _ANTAGONIST! _YOU DON'T DESERVE A SPOT HERE!**

**Kaku: *sweatdrops***

**Me: YOU TOO!**


	4. Shit Gets Real

**Omg, for some reason, I always forget to put in my authors notes before I post the chapter, so when I post it I do the scream pose and i'm like, "OMG I FORGOT IT!" and then I go do this.**

**Anyway. . . I want to say thank you to Pteronophobia for following and favoriting this story! Thank you so much, Pteronophobia (isn't that the, like, fear of birds? Feathers? Something like that.) for all that. And, to the rest of you, please review, tell me what you think! Give me suggestions, or tell me if you like it, or hated it, whatever! I just wanna know what you think, dudes!**

**So without further-**

**Rouge: *rolls eyes* Lemme guess. . . _adieu?_**

**Me: Urusai, Rouge. **

**Rouge: *smirks* SugoiAuthorToBe doesn't own One Piece, but she does, however, own me and the whole random coughing *glares at Crimson* thing.**

**Me: Thanks. I always forget. . .**

* * *

I pointed to a cute one-sleeved shirt with a star on it. "What's your price?" I asked the vendor owner. I knew this was a traditional economy (or at least Nami got away with treating it like one) so I planned on getting a good discount.

The man looked pervertish. "For you, pretty lady, 1,000 beli." I almost grinned. According to the One Piece wiki, this was cheap for a shirt.

I used a finger to seductively trace a line on the table. I frowned and hummed in disappointment. Then, feeling boss, I shrugged and turned around. "Thanks anyway, market guy!" I exclaimed, raising a hand.

"Wait!" he called after me. I smirked slyly. _Oh God, I'm turning into Nami._

I turned and leaned on the table again. "Hai?" _And Japanese too?_

The man's eyes looked panicked. "Listen, 800 beli is the lowest I can go. Aqua Laguna is coming very soon; you can smell it in the air. I have to sell as much as I can."

I frowned but handed him a bill. I was completely confused as to how belis worked, but a nice woman at the bank had taught me how it worked. I bagged my new shirt and thanked the man.

"Oh and by the way, ossan, Aqua Laguna is going to be a lot larger than last year's, so be careful!"

I moved on, ignoring the ossan who gaped at me. I scanned the stalls, looking for more stuff, preferably shoes.

"Try my fresh takoyaki!" one man hawked.

"Cheap jewelry, imported straight from Mariejois!" a woman bragged. _How the hell did she get that from Marine Headquarters?!_

I didn't like jewelry, so I kept walking, searching for anything to catch my eye.

50,000 beli later, I carried multiple bags on my arms happily, completely satisfied. I now had a _true_ One Piece wardrobe, even if this was all just a dream. _How come these are light?_ I wondered as I walked easily, not bothered in the slightest. _These bags should be like, one hundred pounds with all the stuff that I bought!_

As if on cue, I dropped the bags, the weight overcoming me. I crossed my arms over my chest, disappointed. "Dang it. . .!" I whined. "How the hell am I supposed to carry it back to my house?"

_**How do you know how to get back to your house anyway?**_

I sighed. _That's the thing; I _don't_. I just thought that maybe once the Mugiwaras leave the island, I'll go back home!_

My inner voice facepalmed.

Someone wrapped their arm gently around my shoulders. My eyes widened. I hated that kind of intimate touch, especially if a guy was trying to hit on me or something like that. Without recognizing the man, I went on autopilot.

Before the man could react, I turned and kneed his stomach. He let out a groan. Feeling like a rule 63 of Sanji, I lifted my leg horizontally and kicked the mystery man so hard, he flew ten feet, crashing through the wall of a building.

"Feisty. . ." the man muttered, sounding in pain. My eyes dilated as I recognized that voice. Lying in a pile of debris was a man in black dress pants and boots, with an orange dress shirt and black vest-like thing. His blond hair covered his left eye, but the one that was revealed had a curly eyebrow.

"Oh shit, Sanji!" I yelped, discarding my bags to run to the cook. I smiled apologetically and offered my hand to help him up. He took it and surprisingly I could haul him to his feet, even though he was heavier than me.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "S-sorry, Sanji-kun," I apologized. "I thought you were just some random guy, so I just kinda overreac-"

"Hey, woman!"

I turned with a fierce glare to a man standing behind me, looking drunk. The man passed out upon staring into my eyes.

* * *

Kaku stared at his college, eyes wide with shock. "L-Lucci. . ." he muttered, his calm demeanor almost gone.

Lucci nodded, a little pale. "She's definitely her."

"What should we do?"

He paused, thinking. "I don't think Nico Robin would be strong enough to capture her. I'll capture the Conqueror, then bring her with us on the Puffing Tom."

Kaku shook his head. "Robin made an agreement that we wouldn't hurt any of her nakama, so we should ask Nico if the Conqueror is her nakama."

Lucci groaned, the pigeon flapping its wings in a huff. "Fine. Might as well wait until the other Mugiwara man leaves too, though."

* * *

After noticing my dilemma with the shopping bags, Sanji offered to carry them to the ship, though even he struggled a little bit. _Must've been heavier than I thought they were,_ I mused, giggling a little.

I placed a hand on Sanji's shoulder, then kissed his cheek teasingly. This way he'd make damn _sure_ he delivered my clothes safely to the ship. "Thank you, Sanji-kun."

Sanji's face was that of shock, but then he exploded into a nosebleed and ran off, his eye replaced with a heart.

"Shishishishishi. That baka."

I turned my attention to the man I'd made pass out. How had I done that? With the way he just toppled over. . . it kinda looked like. . .

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, dismissing the foolish thought. "As if someone as weak as me could possess the King's Haki. Baka Rouge." I hit my head.

"Excuse me, ojou-san?" asked a woman of maybe thirty-five. I turned and addressed the shop owner. The woman asked me if I was interested in buying any hats. I looked inside my allowance bag and frowned. No more money left.

"My apologies," I said, bowing. "I don't have any money left."

The woman smiled. "You see, we're all going to close our shops soon, so we have to sell as many products as we can. This is my last hat. You can take it for free."

My eyebrows raised. The woman pulled out a baseball cap colored like a panda. I fell in love with it instantly as I smiled. I snatched the hat from the woman's smooth hands and plopped it onto my head.

_Shishishi. It's my Bepo hat. Even though Bepo isn't a panda. . ._

I clasped the woman's hand in my own and shook it frantically. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I've always wanted a panda hat!"

She sweatdropped. "Y-you're welcome. . ?"

And for the next five minutes I walked randomly around Water 7 (I had rented a Yagara Bull before then, so I rode that, too) admiring my new hat. I place it on my head again. _Oh my God, I'm an idiot. It's just a fucking hat._

I countered myself. _Well, Shank's hat is just an old straw hat, and yet Luffy treasures it with his life._

_Point taken._

I felt a powerful presence behind me and a kick aimed for my legs. At first, I thought it was Sanji, but Sanji would never attack a girl. Ever. I don't know how, but I jumped over the kick before it connected.

_Hey, maybe those spars with Ry are finally paying off!_

I turned around and froze. My attacker was a man in a black tuxedo with a white tie and a top hat. On his left shoulder sat a white pigeon. My eyes widened; my face blanched. "Shit!" I ran for my life, jumping from one Yagara Bull cart to the next. But I was stupid.

I couldn't outrun Soru.

Before I landed in the water, Lucci grabbed me and Geppo-ed me to the top of a building. He set me down harshly. Meaning I landed on my butt.

"Are you the Conqueror?" he asked calmly. I raised an eyebrow.

"The-the C-conqueror? I-I don't k-know what t-that i-is!"

He leaned down, glaring at me. "Liar!" he snarled. He pressed his two index fingers together and shigan-ed my stomach. I gasped in pain and pressed my hands to the bleeding wound. How did this hurt? Dreams didn't have pain!

I pinched my stomach, a part that wasn't wounded. And suddenly it all collapsed on me. What if this wasn't a dream? What if I could get hurt? What if I died?!

What if I couldn't get back home?

The harsh reality was more than I could handle. What the hell was going on? Sure, One Piece was fun, but not when you're weak! Not when you're an enemy of the CP9! I let the tears escape my eyes. Why was I being targeted?

Lucci seemed shocked. "So, despite your large bounty, you are quite weak," he commented.

My eyes widened, but I couldn't see anyway. There were too many tears clouding my vision. And the pain. . . the pain was too much. I'd never gotten such a wound before. I wasn't used to this shit! "What do you mean, b-bounty?"

Lucci wordlessly pulled out a sheet of paper from a pocket on the inside of his jacket. He held it out to me so I could read it. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and set my expression into that of stone: devoid of anything. There was a very good drawing of me: a tall blonde-haired girl with blue eyes. She wore high heels, skinny jeans and a pink tank top with the word EVIL across her breasts, like Nami's shirt. Speaking of breasts, the cleavage was a little smaller than it was supposed to be.

But the kicker: under the drawing were the words _**WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE. OWENS D ROUGE. 50,000,000 BELI.**_

The scream of a young girl could be heard all across Water 7.

* * *

***sings* Oops, I did it again! **

**Shishishi. Another cliff hanger~! Sorry. I just _had _to.**

**How did you like Rouge's reality check? Too quick? Too. . . idk, unrealistic?**

**Were Kaku and Lucci OOC? I haven't watched them in the anime recently, so I forgot. I just assumed that Lucci was like a superior and stuff like that, so he made da rules.**

**I edited it again. The first time, the bounty was 50,000, cuz I was being an idiot and wasn't paying attention. Now it's 50,000,000. Better? Now, tell me, is the bounty too much? Too little?**

**PLEASE**

**FUCKING**

**REVIEW!**

**Rouge: *sweatdrops* *whispers* You'd better do what she says, bro.**


	5. Three Nakama's Dilemmas!

**Moshi moshi! Thanks to Hydrax for favoriting, and to bsdurler for favoriting ****_and _****following. I appreciate it!**

**And now, I behold. . . the very short chapter five!**

* * *

Nami "sailed" through Water 7 on a Yagara Bull. She had wanted help from Luffy, but of course he had run off like the idiot he was.

Finally, she came across Usopp, lying bloodied and beaten on the ground, surrounded by curious civilians. "Usopp!" she exclaimed, running over to her nakama. Nami crouched next to the sniper. "Usopp, wake up! Hey are you okay? Usopp? Hey! _Usopp!_"

She yelled at a man who asked if she was a pirate to shut up.

"Oi, Usopp, did the Franky Family do this to you?!"

Usopp took raspy breaths. "Yeah. . ." he muttered, his eyes shadowed even though there was nothing to shadow them with. "I'm so weak." He took a breath. "They took. . . the money!"

"Nani?"

Usopp's voice broke with emotion. He was _crying_. "Nami. . . I can't face the others! We were finally going to repair Merry! I'm a disgrace! Dammit. . ! And. . . you wouldn't believe what I saw."

Nami's eyes intensified. "What. . . what did you see?"

Usopp whispered what he saw. With every word of the three word sentence, Nami's eyes and mouth widened in horror.

"What is going _on_. . ?!" she muttered softly, utterly defeated.

* * *

Sanji happily carried Rouge-swan's bags back to the Merry, still reeling from her kiss. _I knew she loved me!_ he exclaimed in his mind.

The wiser part of the chef hit him over the head. **_She just wanted you to carry her bags for her._**

Sanji sighed and jumped up onto deck. "Nami-swan, may I put these in your room for Rouge-swan?" he asked his beloved navigator. Unfortunately, the woman wasn't there. She was still gone with the sniper and the baka captain.

A depressed aura surrounded the chef. Without Nami-swan's permission, he couldn't enter the women's room. _Damn it. . . Sorry, Rouge-swan. I'll just put these in the storage room._

After he cleaned an area of the said storage room and placed the bags in the newly cleaned spot, Sanji walked out onto the deck. He was met by a relaxing Zoro and Chopper.

"Sanji. Merry can't be repaired," said Zoro, getting straight to the point. Blockhead.

The chef narrowed his eyes. What did the shitty marimo mean, 'Merry can't be repaired'? Sanji's unasked question hung in the air. Zoro added, "There was a shipwright that kinda looked like Usopp. He came to ship, checked it out, and told me that the keel was damaged beyond repair."

_Merry can't be dying. She's been through so much with us. She's practically nakama! _Sanji refused to believe the swordsman. "Are you sure?" he demanded.

Zoro didn't change his position as he repeated, "That's what the shipwright said."

Sanji stared at the ground, afraid for the fate of the Going Merry. "Our ship. . ." he started.

"Can't be repaired?" Chopper finished. "Even with all the money we have? Then what about Merry? What's going to happen to her?"

"I dunno. That's up to Luffy to decide." Zoro continued to explain how logical the damage of Merry was and how the ships absorbed damage, but never healed completely.

"This doesn't sit well with me," Sanji grumbled, turning away from the swordsman. "Imagine what Usopp will say when he hears that."

"The damage is too extensive. There's nothing we can do about it."

The monster trio (minus Luffy) remained in silence, until they heard the familiar call of their nakama. "MINNA!" It was Nami, carrying a suitcase of what Sanji could only assume was money.

"She's alone," Zoro remarked. "Where are Usopp and Luffy?"

"Nami-san!" Sanji called pleasantly while waving. "Did something happen?"

Nami didn't respond until she had climbed onto Merry. But when she did, Sanji, along with Zoro and Chopper, couldn't believe their ears. She spoke three sentences, but the words held power, unleashing inevitable fury for two of their nakama, official or not.

"Usopp was beaten by the Franky Family. Our 200,000,000 beli was stolen by them." She paused and looked them all in the eye. "And the shipwrights from Dock One killed Rouge."

Sanji lit a cigarette. Chopper changed into his human point. Zoro unsheathed his sword a little.

"Let's find Luffy," they all decided unanimously.

* * *

_**Ooooh~! **_**Shishishishishi. Sorry 'bout that. I plan to post another chapter today, or perhaps early tomorrow morning. Did you like the chapter? I thought it was a little too short, but hey, it's a chapter. To be honest, I think the story's going a little fast, but that might just be me. Tell me what you think.**

**Next chapter I'll do my best to do it in Rouge's POV.**

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW**

**Rouge: *whispers* PS. . . even though I'm fucking ****_dead *_****glares* SugoiAuthorToBe doesn't own One Piece. Only me and her own original plot which will show up later.**


	6. Meanwhile

**Yo, minna. . . sorry for the late update. I'm trying to write ahead so that I can establish an actual schedule for you guys. But seriously, I've been debating whether I should continue the story. I wanted the Mugiwara no Ichimi to like Rouge a lot, like to the point of nakama-ship, but I feel like they haven't been doing that much bonding, besides that game of tag. . . whatever. Tell me what you think, how I can improve. I might redo the story, shit like that.**

**Before I forget: thanks to Thunderqueen-nat for favoriting and following! I feel ****_awesomer _****now. Shishishishishi.**

**Rouge: *rolls eyes* This A/N is so long, I don't think any of our three hundred or so viewers are actually reading this.**

**Me: *sighs* Yes, I suppose that may be true. **

* * *

Robin, Blueno, and I stood on a rooftop overlooking the weaker shipwrights that had formed to protect Iceberg. It was funny, how close Robin and I were to the Mugiwara no Ichimi; what remained of it, of course. I could try to run to them, but the CP9 agent and Robin would know. It didn't help that the archaeologist was using her devil fruit to aim a gun at my head. Of course, the gun was also hidden behind the cloak I was wearing.

I chuckled, which was my unique way of letting out fear. "Y-you know, I-I feel really badass in this cloak. In the movies-"

Robin clicked the safety of her gun. The universal sign for STFU.

_Hey, voice, can I die in this world? Or do I just return to my own world after I do? This is a dream, after all._

_**All damaged inflicted to you here is real. Die here, and you can't go back.**_

I frowned and sighed. _Out the door goes the defeating Blueno thing. . . not that I had any chance to begin with. Dammit._

The silence was protruded by Blueno's den den mushi, which began to ring. Blueno picked it up after a couple rings. "Are you ready?" someone asked. I assumed it was Kalifa, by the voice, but I wasn't sure.

"Omg, this is when he CP9 start to attack Iceberg!" I whispered. I pouted. "Too bad I couldn't warn him."

Robin stared at me like I was crazy. I shrugged. _You know, they probably can't kill me yet. If the CP9 wanted me dead, I'd be down the steps to hell already. If I go to hell, presumably. One cannot know._

"Preparations are okay."

"I'll create a disturbance," replied the agent. _Oh, and now she's gonna blow up the shipwrights, right?_ "You and the other three team members will carry out your orders when signaled."

"Roger that. In the name of CP9." _Okay, Blueno looks hella creepy in that Bepo mask._

The call ended. "Ready, Nico Robin? Owens D Rouge?" I flinched at the name. Everyone called me Rouge or Portgas D Rouge. Not _Owens D_ Rouge. It was strange.

"Hai. Whenever," Robin replied. I just nodded. I was still feeling badass in my black body-length cloak, despite all my fear. It was really cool. Plus, I was wearing a mask of a panda, which was even cooler. It was like badass times three.

I could just_ imagine_ the epic One Piece music in the background.

A couple seconds later, a large portion of shipwrights down below suffered from a large explosion. I winced in sympathy. Poor dudes. They were just trying to defend their boss. Faintly, I heard Chopper scream, "An explosion!"

I thought Robin heard it too, by the way she turned in her "former" nakama's direction.

"A rather extensive signal," Blueno commented.

"I know, right?" I agreed.

Mr. Bepo Mask ignored me and said instead, "Let's go." And he jumped off the building. Robin followed. I winced. "WHAT THE HELL?! THERE IS NO WAY I'M-" A pair of hands pushed me off the building and covered my mouth. _Now that I think about it, Robin's pretty badass too. She's like a ninja. Aww, I wanna be a ninja. I've always wanted to do the Tage Kage Bunshin no Jutsu thing from Naruto. It's SUPER cool. Sorry Franky, I just stole your line. _

All that I thought after I landed in a crumpled pile of somehow unharmed Rouge.

* * *

_She jumps off the crow's nest down to the deck of Merry, and yet Rouge-san is afraid of jumping off a building? How strange,_ Robin thought.

* * *

Kalifa started attacking the shipwrights. She was pretty badass. _I think it's safe to say that every CP9 agent is badass. _I grimaced, remembering the other agents. _Except for that guy who fights with his hair. That was just gross._

I ran behind Robin and Mr. Polar Bear, limping slightly from my beatdown from Lucci earlier.

* * *

**Yeah yeah, I know it's short. Bear with me. I'll post another chapter today!**

**Rouge: Well, at least I'm alive.**

**Me: *sweatdrops* You just figured that out. . ?**


	7. The Unmasked CP9!

**Yo! Longer chapter: even though I'm basically repeating stuff, I did put a little foreshadowing stuff there, so ya. **

**Thanks to waitinggamer for following!**

* * *

The monster trio stood in the ruins of the Franky house. Chopper was busy bandaging the out-cold Usopp. Nami was still at the ship, and who knew where _Robin_ was.

"Luffy," Sanji proposed. "What are we going to do about Rouge-swan?"

Luffy sat down, his face turning red a little from thought. "Rouge isn't my nakama, but she's cool, so I want her to be. But Robin's our top priority. She was taken by some masked guys, right? She wants to leave the crew? We have to find out why."

The trio nodded. If there situation was any less serious, they would've wondered how such intelligent words escaped Luffy's mouth. But this was a serious situation. And they had just received their captain's orders.

"But first. . . we have to explain my decision of discarding Merry to Usopp."

* * *

I ran with my two companions. Maybe I was bipolar, but this was frightening as well as fun! I loved to run, and the adrenaline that came from being attacked was like no other, as I discovered today. Random smallfry shipwrights attacked our trio from left and right as we headed towards the back entrance. They exclaimed the obvious, things like, "Three of 'em went this way!" and, "The woman over there ran in midair!" Shit like that.

Robin quickly silenced them with her Seis Fleur: Clutch technique. The snapping of their spines sounded exactly as it did in the anime.

Speaking of that. . . was I-

Blueno pulled on my wrist to hurry me along. We ditched the shipwrights upon entering the mansion. I had never been in a mansion before, so of course I was looking all around like a six-year-old at the first day of school.

Robin approached the right side of the hallway we were now leisurely walking through. "It's on the other side of this wall," she informed Blueno.

I squealed in fangirl delight. "Ooh, he's gonna use his Doa Doa no Mi devil fruit!" I whisper-fangirled. The two anchors stared at me warily.

**_*static* -she *static* -now that?_**

I clutched my head and dropped to my knees. I felt like I was having a migraine, but worse. Only, I had never had a migraine. _That sounded like Blueno's voice!_ I facefaulted. _Omg, I can read minds?! SUGOI!_

"Correct," said Mr. Polar Bear growled- _How ironic-_-, sounding a little shocked. Blueno placed his back against the wall and stood there. "Yosh. Push, Nico. Owens."

And push Robin did. The devil fruit made door creaked open, with enough room for Robin and me to step through. After all, it was in the shape of Blueno's One Piece too-broad body.

I stifled a fangirl squeal as I saw Iceberg sitting up in his bed. I had forgotten how he had become so injured, but there he was, bandages over his blue head. _Heh. . . he's a blue-imo. I should call him that._

As Robin and I approached the totally helpless rich dude, his expression slipped from terror to bitter acknowledgment. "Incredible," he groaned. "I thought you would get in somehow. . ."

Blueno closed his door with a weird anime-only space warp sound. _I wonder if he can travel through dimensions and shit like that, since he has the devil fruit of doors. That'd be cool._

"But not through something like that," Iceberg finished. He just kept talking. Was it just me, or did all people who know they're fucked try to stall by talking? "Did you get in that way last night, too? I don't think there is a door there." No shit. . .

Blueno explained his devil fruit and aimed a gun at Iceberg. He shot point blank. Iceberg collapsed (even though he was in a bed) to the ground, holding a bloody shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked Blueno calmly. "We haven't received the signal yet."

"I can weaken him as long as he can still talk."

"That's fucked up logic," I deadpanned. Blueno aimed his gun at me, then pulled the trigger. My eyes widened in fear, then in pain as the bullet embedded in my left shoulder. I, following the lead of the Galley-La president, dropped to my knees. Again.

I cut through my lip with my teeth as I struggled to not cry out in pain. It was hard work, but I managed it. The only sign of weakness was the tears of pain dripping down my cheeks. "The same goes for you, Conqueror."

_ALRIGHT, LEMME AT 'EM, VOICE! I'M GONNA RIP HIS BALLS OUT, BOA HANCOCK STYLE!_

My logical counterpart had to call reinforcements to hold me back. I settled on hissing. "Dick."

"I was wrong-" Iceberg grunted out. I could tell he was having troubles with the pain as well. "-to accuse Mugiwara." He pushed himself up slowly. "He had nothing to do with this after all."

"Blackmail's a bitch," I hissed. Robin eyed me knowingly. Then she said to Iceberg, "You don't need to feel responsible. All you said was that you saw me last night, which was true." _That kinda sounds wrong. . ._

The more serious counterparts of me karate-chopped my head. _**YOU COULD BE FUCKING **_**DYING**_**, AND YOU MAKE DIRTY JOKES?!**_

The others continued to talk about things I really didn't care about. I'd seen it before. Plus, I already knew what had happened. I just focused on my breathing, making sure I didn't cry out. Robin glanced at me with pity whenever I choked back a sob.

"Nico Robin, Owens D Rouge. I'll let you dispose of this man." B,uno ordered as he walked towards the door. _Why the hell is he using an actual door?_ I sweatdropped. "The other two will contact you once they've obtained the blueprints from Paulie. When they do, kill Iceberg. Everything will be blamed on the Mugiwaras."

He walked out.

Once he did, I finally let out my groan of pain. It fucking hurt! And if you I'm being a wuss, you try being a non pain-tolerant seventeen-year-old girl. And then shoot yourself. See how _you_ feel.

Outside, I heard the really loud shipwright yell, "ICEBERG BETTER BE ALRIGHT!" And then. . . he got punched to the ground. _Yaaaaay_, I thought sarcastically.

"Jeez, just 'cuz they use Tekkai doesn't mean they're all that," I groaned. I stood up and tore a strip of cloth off the blanket. I pressed it to the wound. I was no doctor, but I figured I had to do something about the bleeding before I eventually passed out.

"Well. . . I'm surprised. I honestly didn't expect to see you here, Nico Robin," mused Iceberg. I wobbled to my feet.

"OMG THAT FUCKING DICK IS SUCH A. . . DICK! AGH!" I punched the wall with my right fist. I squeaked when my fist made a larger hole in the wood than I thought possible- at least for me. I stared at the hole, then my bleeding fist. Then the whole. "SO COOL!"

Iceberg sweatdropped. "Are you a CP9 agent too?" he asked me. I stared at him and narrowed my eyes seriously.

"No, nor would I ever want to be one. Although, their techniques are pretty badass. Blueno is weak though. Luffy will defeat him, easily." _Well, not exactly _easy_, but not with all-out, I'm-about-to-fucking-die difficulty._

Iceberg explained to Robin how he knew of Robin. "Would you like an autograph?" Robin replied coldly. I grinned as raised my uninjured arm. "Can _I_ have your autograph?"

They ignored me. I sulked in the corner, a depressed aura surrounding me. All of a sudden, I heard the safety clicks of five guns. I spun around and saw Iceberg and Robin locked in a standstill.

"So. . . COOL!"

"You wanted to kill me?" Robin asked, ignoring me again.

"That's right! Before you destroy the world!" He talked about the Poneglyphs. "However, you're the only person in the world who can decipher those characters."

I raised a hand. "Actually, I know some, too."

Robin gasped and stared at me with wide eyes. "How could you possibly know how to read the Poneglyphs?!"

_Oda-sensei said that the Poneglyphs were just Egyptian hieroglyphics. _**(A/N. I don't know if that's true. Just pretend it is, if it isn't)**_ So I just go on the internet and _viola_! Translation~!_

I settled for shrugging. "I'll tell you my past if you tell me yours."

She sighed.

"The Dark King probably also knows them. Maybe even Shanks," I added.

I pulled out the iPhone I just realized was in my pocket and played Candy Crush. By now, the gunshot pain had kinda faded, so I was fine, if you didn't pay attention to the blood dripping down my arm.

_Blah blah blah bounty. Blah blah blah Ancient Weapon. Blah blah blah CP9. Blah blah blah blah BLAH! This is boring._

"YES, COMBO!" I exclaimed randomly.

They ignored me. _I could always watch One Piece. Oh wait, I am._ I watched Robin straddle Iceberg with her devil fruit. J_eez they talk for __**forever**__! It's so boooooring. The Mugiwaras should be getting here soon._

The den den mushi rang. "A complication has come up. Everyone is to report to the bedroom. Don't shoot Iceberg yet. I repeat. Iceberg is not to be shot."

I cheered. "Whoo! Iceberg's not gonna be shot~!" I sang repeatedly.

In a matter of seconds, the CP9 agents all appeared inside the room. I stopped cheering. The clock ticked, but that was the only sound. It would've been really awkward if my phone was like, "Good job!" at the end of the level, ne?

"Go away! I have nothing to give you!" Iceberg said.

"How troublesome." Lucci's pidgeon flapped its wings and settled on Lucci's shoulder. Iceberg made a Law face (**check episode 632, or so**) as CP9, one by one, unmasked themselves and explained their "master plan."

"So Iceberg-_san_. . . before anyone else gets hurt. . . tell us the location of the Ancient Weapon, Pluton!" concluded Lucci.

"Dun-_dun_," I whispered.

I had the best sound effects.

* * *

**See! ****_Told _****ya I'd get another chapter up!**


	8. Willpower and the overuse of 'Luffy'

**Yo, minna! Today I had a bunch of cookies and I'm happy and I have a lot of time! So although I'm tired as fuck, I uploaded this chapter for y'all.**

**Also, thank you to Thunderqueen-nat for being my first reviewer! I tried really hard to make sure I was adding more detail and humor. Thanks for reviewing; I really take it to heart.**

**Rouge: *whispers* She's just high right now.**

**Me: Am NOT!**

**Rouge: *running away* Tonikaku, arigato for favoriting, following, reviewing, or just plain reaaaaaddddiiiinnng! *falls off a cliff***

**Me: *glaring* But make sure the rest of you review, too. *cracks knuckles* otherwise. . . well. . . I'll make sure that you can't review even if you ****_wanted _****to**

* * *

Before, I wasn't really paying attention to all the agents. I figured, _Hey, I already watched this. I know what's up. I don't need to really look at 'em._ But when I finally did look. . . I realized there was a new face. Of course, there was Blueno, Lucci, Kaku, and Kalifa. . . but there was a new guy.

He had a very muscled body, from what I could observe. The new man dressed casually, in a hawaiian open shirt and jeans. He looked the strangest of the CP9 agents assembled, with an abnormal body structure: slim shoulders, wide hips, large muscles. And, the cherry on top. . . purple hair, set in an afro. Overall, the strangest guy I had ever seen, and with all the trips to Wallmart and the mall I'd made, that was _saying _something.

Even so, I was on edge as I stared at the man. I looked away from his piercing, slightly intimidating obsidian eyes when Lucci kicked Iceberg in the face. I slid my phone back in my pocket, gripping the fabric tightly. Who was this man? Another CP9 agent?

If so, I had a bad feeling of what the man's appearance meant.

_Voice. . . help me out here. Is. . . is my being here changing the anime a little?_

No response.

"Murasaki, take his pulse," Lucci ordered.

_This man. . . he is new. Dangerous, probably_. I stared at the hard lines on his jaw, the small purple beard that ran along his chin. The new guy - Murasaki - stepped forward to grab Iceberg's wrist and take his pulse, as directed. I observed without thinking the hop in Murasaki's step.

"Your blood will tell us the truth," Lucci explained calmly. If I concentrated really hard, I could hear Iceberg's pulse quickening in panic. How I knew the feeling was panic. . . don't ask me. I didn't know.

"Now then, let me lay out our theory for you. To begin, I have some speculation concerning the fake blueprints you planted for us."

_It was really stupid of Paulie to tell Lucci that the blueprints were fake. . ._

"You believed the criminals were Government personnel, and therefore led us to the fakes. However, it might have been a group of people who were bitter at you and simply wanted you dead. In that case, the read blueprints would have been lost, with no way to pass them on."

Iceberg started sweating more obviously, if he hadn't been before.

"You're not stupid enough to overlook that possibility. You wanted us to think you still had the blueprints. . . but in reality, you've already entrusted them to someone."

_Ding ding! We haaave a winnnerrr~!_ Iceberg's heartbeat quickened.

"At the very least, they are no longer in your possession. That is what we concluded."

I rolled my eyes. _Bro, do ya want a medal or something?_

Iceberg tried to take his wrist back, but Kaku held him down. Weird cracking noises resulted in the president's wrist. Ice-san groaned in pain. Square-nose-san told him to basically knock it off.

"Of course we have no proof. However, you must have found someone suitable to entrust the blueprints to."

_FRRRRRANKY_!

Lucci unrolled the fake documents. He explained the existence of three signatures, and then a company name at the bottom of the document. "Tom. Iceberg." _Or Baka-berg. Shishishi._ "Cutty Flam. And finally, the company name, Tom's Workers. You may have created this fake in anticipation of your enemies. But you couldn't have guessed in your wildest dreams that those enemies were concealed so close to you. You miscalculated."

_**No, YOU MISCALCULATED!**_ _Heh, Azula. . ._

"These blueprints are nothing more than scrap paper." _Great deduction, detective, _I retorted sarcastically. But as Lucci explained the real significance of the signatures, the apparent death of Cutty Flam, and how Tom had two apprentices, I felt that even Sherlock would be jealous of CP9's deductive skills. "In other words. . . Tom's other apprentice, Cutty Flam, is still alive. Here, in this city."

_Oh we've got trouble right here in the city! Trouble, with a capital T, that rhymes with P and that stands for. . . cipher pol number nine. . ? WHOOOAAA!_

The thumping of Iceberg's heartbeat became very loud in my apparently over sensitive ears, drowning out any other sound. All I heard was the thumping of at least 230 beats per minute. "Under the name of Franky!"

_GIVE THAT MAN A COOKIE! RIGHT NOW!_

My logical counterpart facepalmed. **_For the love of everything holy. . ._**

"Furthermore. . . your racing pulse confirms that we're dead-on!" _I'm runnin' outta cookies. . ._

I heard running footsteps in the distance, maybe a horse, by the clacking sounds. _"Alright, it's straight ahead! Go!"_ said one barely audible voice.

_"DON'T ORDER ME AROUND!"_ ordered the second hypocritical, also barely audible male growl.

I sucked in a surprised breath, earning me a glance from everyone, excluding Iceberg. I shook my head: Nothing. They shrugged and returned their attention to Baka-berg. I, however, could not.

How is it that I could hear Nami, Chopper, and Zoro, but CP9, Robin, and Baka-berg couldn't? A thought occurred to me. I almost dismissed it, but there was enough evidence to support my theory. Back at the market: I'd made that guy pass out.

_Haoshoku Haki._

Even further back, on the Merry, I had dodged Usopp's tag. I hadn't even seen him coming.

_Kenbunshoku Haki._

Even with the clear demonstrations, it didn't make sense. It took Luffy probably _months_ of training to learn Kenbunshoku Haki, and he'd only activated Haoshoku Haki by complete chance. And even _that_ was because his willpower was so great, and that he really wanted to save Ace.

So how the hell had I, of all people, developed it?

A crack appeared in the wall next to me. At the same time, someone swung their swords with three unmistakable slashes on the door, creating the anime-only, you-know-it's-about-to-be-cut-apart white lines. We all glanced at the damage, when suddenly, Zoro and Luffy burst through their respective entrances, rubble flying everywhere.

Unfortunately, the rubble from Luffy's wall-destroying, Garp-style kick happened to crush me.

A tick mark appeared on my head as I wiggled out from the giant rock. "YOU SHITTY RUBBER BASTARD, LUFFY!" I screamed in outrage, flinging the rock - which was bigger than half my body, I might add - at the unsuspecting and still screaming pirate.

The rock just bounced off somewhere. "WHERE'S ROBIN?!" he screamed.

"Luffy!" the aforementioned archaeologist exclaimed, beads of nervous sweat dripping down her cheek.

"Luffy?!" said Zoro in a similar manner.

I rolled my eyes and facepalmed. _(And yes, I had taken my mask off when the CP9 agents did too, so I _could_ facepalm.)_ "Luffy," I conceited with a shrug.

"Mugiwara no Luffy," recognized Lucci. I started laughing, just because everyone was saying the pirate's name. "You're interrupting," finished the CP9 agent.

Luffy panted, along with the severely wounded and also panting foreman, Paulie. "Robin! I finally found you! And Rouge! You're not dead!"

I flinched. Stupid Lucci. Beating me up like that. _Anyone_ would think I was dead.

"I noticed!" I replied with a thumbs-up. Robin, however, was silent and nearly emotionless. "Oi, Luffy!" _There we go again with his name._ "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Paulie," said Iceberg. "Mugiwara." I facepalmed again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

The owner of the sentence, Paulie, stared at the foremen with shock-widened eyes. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" he repeated. "The only explanation is that they're trying to assassinate you!"

I coughed and stood up. "Actually, they just want certain information. Though. . . perhaps it's safe to think that. Ya never know, ne?"

He ignored me. "Kalifa! Blueno! Kaku! Lucci! Murasaki! Cut the bullshit already!"

The Mugiwaras discussed among themselves the identities of the CP9 agents.

"Paulie!"

I stared at Lucci.

"The truth is. . . we are undercover Government agents."

* * *

**In all seriousness, thanks for F,F,R, and R-ing. (I'm too lazy to type it. Figure it out.)**

**SugoiAuthorToBe. . . OUT! I'm supposed to be doing math homework. . .**


	9. Lots of Repeating

**YES! FANFICTION IS BACK TO NORMAL! ****There was a weird thing where I couldn't use bolds, italics, or lines and it was REALLY FUCKING ANNOYING. Sorry for the slow update. I was kinda depressed for a while (still am, but even _I _was upset with how slow the update was) and I kinda lost the will to continue to story for a week. But, here's your chapter, short as it may be.**

**Lots of stuff happened on my break. Thanks to V.Y.I.H for favoriting. Also, thank you to CallMeEevee _(love your story, btw!)_, CircleofAnime, and KookieSundae (. . . _interesting name) _for following!**

**I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow, too!**

* * *

I had to admit: weaklings in One Piece always underestimated their opponents. Like Zoro to Mihawk. Did Zoro really think he was going to win? Same thing with Luffy vs Aokiji. And now Paulie against Lucci. I'm sure his Rope Knives - or something like that - attack was pretty lethal, but let's face it. Lucci was _way_ stronger than the other CP9, as well as the normal foremen.

Despite this, I still winced in sympathy when Paulie was Shigan-ed in the chest. That shit _hurt_!

"You still haven't learned, Paulie." Lucci withdrew his bloody finger from Paulie's chest. Paulie's eyes were all white, indicating he was a ruler away from passing out, and he struggled to stay on his feet.

"Oi, Rope Guy!" Luffy shouted, obviously concerned.

"Why. . . are you all. . ." Paulie dropped to his knee dramatically. With the foreman in that pose in front of the standing CP9, it kinda looked like he was one of those ninja guys waiting for instructions from his superiors.

I studied my fingernails as Paulie breathed heavily for a couple seconds. I know he was injured and crap, but this is _waay_ too dramatic for me.

Lucci's face was shadowed epicly. To ruin the image, his white pigeon flew onto his shoulder. "Don't waste your strength resisting." _Aww, he really **does** care!_ I thought sarcastically.

My logical side karate chopped my head. _**LIKE HELL!**_

Lucci went on to explain and kinda brag about his "advanced style of martial arts." Paulie tried to ask his question again, but Pigeon-bastard insisted on killing him. _You see kids, our protagonist Luffy didn't like that, so he decided to attack Lucci, who was way out of his league at the moment. __And how did we know that? Because our antagonist simply caught the attack that would've sent a normal person flying. Easily._

Luffy stared in shock at his caught foot for a moment, but quickly overcame it. He jumped, making his body retract to Lucci. "Gomu Gomu no. . ."

Lucci let go of the leg, letting it stretch back, and announced his own defensive strategy. "Tekkai." Lucci readied himself in a legs-wide position, ready to absorb the damage.

"Gatling Gun!"

Luffy punched Lucci - _God_ their names are similar! - repeatedly, but Lucci didn't move an inch. Luffy ceased his attack and landed on the ground. "Nanda?" Luffy questioned in a low, serious voice. "He didn't even budge!"

There was ridiculous smoke radiating off the not-budging CP9 member. "You are a nuisance."

_Wow. That was blunt._

Lucci Soru-ed in front of Luffy, who reported that he had disappeared, and Shigan-ed him in the neck. Of course, since the Mugiwara no Ichimi captain was rubber, the only problem he was faced with was his breathing.

"Any normal person would have a gaping hole in their neck, gomu-otoko."

Luffy stretched his arm out and pulled Paulie over to him. Lucci and Kaku questioned Luffy about his motive for fighting CP9, to which he replied that he had made a promise.

"Oi, Robin! What are you doing with these guys?! If you want to leave, tell me why!"

The Mugiwaras commented similar questions.

Robin looked really stressed. "To make my wish come true. . . A wish that would never come true if I went with you."

Luffy raised an eyebrow. Chopper and Nami looked more scared than anything, and Zoro just seemed to be ready for anything. "If I can have it," Robin continued. ". . . then no sacrifice is too great."

I sighed. This part always made me depressed. The whole _I-think-I-can-protect-my-nakama- from-my-past_ deal. Robin half-Clutched Iceberg with a serious, emotionless expression. _Damn, Robin can be cruel._ "I won't let anyone stop me."

The crew protested. Lucci revealed their plan to burn down the mansion, which cause even more panic. Robin dramatically covered her head with the cloak hood. "Well, I'll go on ahead."

Without looking away from the Mugiwara no Ichimi, he replied, "Yes, you have completed your assignment. Good work. Make sure the Conqueror doesn't escape, Nico Robin."

"Hai."

She looked at me, her gaze telling me to follow her or I was dead. I shrugged, knowing she wouldn't really kill me. Nevertheless, I figured I was better off with her than here.

"Robin!" Chopper and Nami exclaimed as Robin walked towards the window. _Oooh, here comes one of my favorite epic scenes!_ Luffy ran forward, yelling for Robin not to go. I sighed and walked towards the window as well. I didn't know what exactly CP9 wanted of me, but they weren't going to let me escape, that was for sure.

Robin opened the window, letting a large gust of wind in again.

"We will never see each other again." **_EPIC!_** squealed Fangirl.

"Robin!" Nami exclaimed. I could just _imagine_ the epic music. Robin and I stood on the window sill, our cloaks fluttering like leaves.

Logical-me smiled. **_I'm proud;__ you're becoming so poetic!_**

_AM NOT!_

"Go, Nico Robin. Owens D Rouge."

Robin jumped out. Just like that. I smiled and turned around so that the Mugiwaras could see my face.

"Don't die here, okay! Robin and I'll see ya soon!" And, following Robin, I took a step back, effectively falling out. It kinda looked like when I jumped out of the crow's nest on the Merry.

* * *

It was raining like crazy, and I was pretty sure that if my cloak wasn't so awesomely badass, I would've had hypothermia by now. The raging Aqua Laguna wind didn't help. The Sea Train, which looked very similar to the every-day trains at home, sat in all its glory, being boarded by random people.

I turned to Robin and pointed a thumb at the sea train. "So, like. . . are we supposed to get on, or something?"

* * *

**Just gotta say that I'm sorry for the repeating. I have a new arc in mind too, so bear with me here, 'kay?**


	10. New Information, Courtesy of Robin!

***rips hair out* OMG I SPENT A FUCKING HOUR EDITING THIS GOD DAMN CHAPTER AND THEN FANFICTION TELLS ME THAT BECAUSE I PRESSED THE WRONG FUCKING BUTTON, I HAVE TO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN! YOU GUYS BETTER BE HAPPY! 'CUZ I'M _NOT_, BUT I WAS! *punches a tree* *tree breaks***

**ugg... i'm _still_ fucking pissed.**

**Thanks to rockyroad69 for favoriting and following and reviewing. Thank you as well to CountessDracula for doing one of those two; i'm too pissed to check. And, lastly, to CallmeEevee for reviewing. I have now four reviews! *celebrates***

**Also, I'm almost at one thousand views! Thanks a bunch!**

* * *

Robin and I sat in one of the compartments. I thought it was the last one, but I wasn't sure. The train was really nice: lush, leather seats, red curtains, carpets. Rich people stuff. What ruined it was the kairoseki handcuffs on our wrists.

Pouting, I shook my wrists. The new guy, Murasaki, hadn't bothered to be gentle when he slapped the cuffs on my wrist. In hindsight, I didn't really understand why they bothered cuffing me. I wasn't a devil fruit eater. The kairoseki wouldn't weaken me. The only thing it did was prevent me from using my hands.

Logic-me rolled her eyes. **_So yes, it _does_ weaken you._**

Fangirl burst out of her room, looking furious. **_No! Rouge-sama still has her Haki! Plus, remember when Ace beat the crap outta those prison guard guys without using his devil fruit? He was still wearing the handcuffs! And yet he beat the crap outta them!_**

I rubbed my temples, trying to abate my pounding headache. _WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?!_

The two women tensed and ran into their separate rooms so fast it would've been comical, had I been in the mood. **_Gomen'nasai. . ._** they both apologized. I sighed.

Being the social person I was, the silence was so _awkward_. I decided to do what I did best: talk. "So Robin. I'm not an idiot. Tell me the real reason you left the Mugiwaras," I said, blunt and straight to the point.

Robin glanced up at me. "As I said to my former nakama, I have a wish that cannot come true if I remain with the Mugiwara no Ichimi."

I sighed again, suddenly depressed. "Yeah yeah, whatever. But you know that Luffy's coming to Enies Lobby for us, right?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked, slightly panicked. "I made it perfectly clear that we aren't nakama anymore."

I felt my headache increase. "If you thought it would be that easy to leave the crew, think again."

Robin shook her head, completely convinced. "No. Neither of us will survive and the Mugiwara no ichimi will be safe. We will be killed. After all, we are both wanted women."

Oh shit. I had forgotten about that. _How the hell did I get that bounty, anyway?_ I asked the quite knowledgeable archaeologist for an answer. She raised an eyebrow again. "You don't know how you received your bounty?"

I nodded in agreement.

"Well, your bounty first appeared two months ago. The Marines said that you were a devil fruit user rookie who had sunk several battleships-"

I smirked. "Kinda like _your_ cover story!"

"-and had invaded a Marine base. But according to some. . . _reliable sources_, you haven't done anything."

_Well thank you, reliable sources._

"What they say is even worse for you." I was surrounded by a depressed aura. How dare I hope that the kaigun had mistaken me for someone else? "They say," Robin continued. "that you are the first of the Godly Trio, a trio of demigods with unbelievable strength."

If I had been drinking anything, I would've spit it out. Godly Trio?! What the hell was a 'Godly Trio'?! _Whoa, calm down,_ I scolded myself. _Be analytical. Calm the fuck down and think this out._

**_Robin mode. Activate!_** Fangirl smirked.

I had to admit; I was weak, as much as I detested that fact. Even if I _did_ have Haki in this dream/hallucination, I didn't know how to actually defeat someone, nor could I stomach it. I winced at something as trivial as a fucking _papercut_. And me, a demigod? Like, Percy _Jackson_ demigod?

Not possible.

I wanted to dismiss Robin's theory. But why would I have a bounty on my head if that drawing wasn't me? If you don't have knowledge or power, you don't have a bounty. If you don't have a bounty, you're not a threat. Unfortunately, I _had _a bounty. I maybe had knowledge, if knowing what would happen concerning the Mugiwara kaizokudan was considered valuable knowledge. I knew for a fact that I didn't have power.

What if I was one of this 'Godly Trio'?

What if the kaigun really _did _consider me a threat?

* * *

**Location: outside the Galley-La mansion**

**Time: . . . idk you find that out yourselves. Night time, I guess?**

**No one's POV:**

"We're losing to the fire!" a man yelled, desperately using a water hose in an attempt to abate the said fire. Several other shipwright smallfry did the same: sprayed water on the mansion. But it was no use. The fire just kept on raging.

"How are we going to save Iceberg?" despaired a random man.

Then suddenly something jumped out of the window. Everything was silent except for the crackling of the inferno. The creature landed on the ground, scaring the shit out of every bystander. They had to admit: the creature was scary.

One would assume the brown, horned creature was a male deer, by its appearance. In its mouth was a sword. Chills ran down the weaker-willed mens' backs. The bedraggled, bloody condition of the deer didn't suppress the suspicions that it was a murderous animal.

"Iceberg-san!" someone observed. On the back of the swordsdeer were two men: one was Galley-La;s president, Iceberg-san. The second was one of the foremen, Paulie. However, both men were unconscious and severely wounded. "Paulie-san!"

The deer looked up at the men, his eyes shadowed by his pink hat. _Nami_! it thought, shifting its gaze to the unconscious orange-haired woman on the ground. _This is bad._ The deer's legs wobbled and threatened to buckle as he took a step. _I have to hurry. . . and treat them. . . _The last word was barely thought before the deer collapsed.

After a few shocked moments, the shipwrights took charge, ordering for a doctor to treat the, unbeknownst to them, doctor, along with the two humans on its back. They wondered who the deer was, and why it was in Water 7, of all places, but quickly dismissed the thought. The deer had saved their boss' and foreman's life; it needed treatment, too.

* * *

**Location: Next to the Going Merry; AKA Franky's childhood home or whatever**

**No one's POV (again):**

Kaku attacked Usopp after he declined that he was a Mugiwara pirate. "He's down," commented Franky like an unenthusiastic play-by-play sports announcer.

"I see," drawled Kaku rather unnecessarily. "You left the Mugiwara no ichimi, but you're still a pirate, huh? If you're a pirate, we'll take you with us." He motioned for Kalifa to bind the already beaten Usopp, like she had done to Franky just a minute ago.

Kaku walked towards the Going Merry. "As for the ship. . ." Usopp wheezed and stared wide-eyed at the CP9 agent. "You still haven't disposed of it?"

Usopp was pissed and, frankly, a little scared of the fate of his broken nakama. "Oi! Don't you dare touch him, you bastard!"

The square-nosed man simply ignored the weakling and unhooked the caravel. The Merry immediately started to bob in the water.

"Even though we were undercover, our work here as shipwrights was honest," Kaku explained like a dick. Kaku pushed the giant doors apart. A loud, powerful Aqua Laguna gust of wind blew in. "You need to understand that when it's over, it's over."

Had the Conqueror been present, she would have been boiling with fury. Being the nice person he was, Usopp easily fulfilled that duty for her. "WHAT DO YOU CARE?!" he screamed. "Leave her alone! She's not your ship!"

Awards of Dickness only go out to a few select people. Kaku would've been a nominee. He placed his hands on a lever placed near the opened doors. "This will let the water out, right?"

Usopp started to panic, his eyes whitening. "M-matte! Quit messing around! Oi!" The sniper stood and ran to stop Kaku, but he was too slow and ultimately too weak. Eyes shadowed, Dick Nominee #7 lowered the lever. Water flowed freely into a waterfall, and the Going Merry, helpless to the demand of the current, sailed.

"Stop!" Usopp was _so_ close to the ex-foreman, but Kalifa had had enough. She released her thorned whip and allowed the weapon to wrap itself around the wimpy pirate.

The Going Merry fell into the open ocean, left to perish in the massive waves of Aqua Laguna.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaand cut!**

**What'd ja think? Still too short? I think it is. . . whatever. **

**It was a half day today, so I had a couple hours to myself for a change.**

**SugoiAuthorToBe. . . OUT!**


	11. New Quest: Learn the Definition of Pain?

**Yeah, kinda feeling evil with this one, but at least Rouge finally _really _realizes everything *gestures with hands*. Anyway, thanks to AzuraChwan for favoriting!**

**It was funny; I wanted to know how many words this chapter was, and it said 703, and I was like, "No way! This is _way _longer than that!" and then I saw the real amount and I was like, "Thank kami-sama. . ."**

* * *

We sat in silence after that. And it gave me time to think. Not just about the whole Godly Trio thing, but also about the current situation. _Well, I was escorted by those smallfry Marines with Robin, so everything is going according to plot. . ._

Outside, I kept hearing a calm female voice announcing, "We have just been informed of an incoming storm. Please prepare for immediate departure."

I pulled out my iPhone, ignoring Robin's look, and checked the time. It was 10:45. Shit. _The Mugiwaras should be boarding the second sea train soon. And shouldn't Sanji be here by now?_

"What better to do before you die than get a high score in Flappy Bird?" I asked myself. So flap I did, cursing like a sailor (how ironic) every time I crashed into a pipe. I felt the train start to move. "How strange. It's leaving ahead of schedule," I muttered. Robin didn't answer. She just stared out the window with a fond smile on her face. I knew she was thinking of her time with the Mugiwara no Ichimi.

"They are good nakama, ne Robin?" I said, putting down my phone for a second. (_"THE END OF THE WORLD!" as my mother would put it_.) Robin nodded. "Luffy-san. . . he forced me to live when I wanted to die. He told his crew that I wasn't a bad person. . ." A tear raced down her cheek. "And now, by sacrificing myself, I can keep him and the crew safe."

I smiled, genuinely touched by the woman's selflessness, even though I already knew about it. "Nobody in this world is born to be alone," I told her and myself, thinking of my mother, but quoting Saul at the same time. "And I'm glad that at least I'll get to die with a really cool pirate." _Even though I won't be there_ **to**_ die, and Robin will be saved by her crew. But. . . still._

Robin chuckled a little. "Your words are wise, and yet childish. You are difficult to understand, Conqueror."

I smirked, going back to Flappy Bird. "I get that a lot. But I could say the same of you, Light of the Revolution."

She looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I facepalmed, then waved my hand dismissively. "You'll get it in two years or so."

_Thirty-seven. . . thirty-eight. . . thirty-_ I crashed into the pipe. "OH FUCK YOU, FLAPPY BIRD!" I threw the phone at the door, just as it opened, hitting a man in a mask in the face.

The man collapsed to the floor, yelling, "ITAI!" and attempting to nurse his apparently injured face, but failing horribly. My eyes widened, recognizing the voice. But the mask. . . I facepalmed. _Oh right, Sogeking._ Nevertheless, I rushed over to Usopp, helping him up. "Sorry, Usopp-san," I apologized, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

* * *

Usopp stared in disbelief. _Rouge_? He thought back to when he was being beat up by the Franky Brothers. She had been beaten to a pulp by that masked guy! There was so much blood. . . how had she not died? _Even so, why is she on the Sea Train?_ "Sorry, Usopp-san," she apologized, picking up whatever item she had thrown at him. Usopp/Sogeking stared even further. _How did she-_ but then he had another flashback of even earlier, on the Merry. She had called him Sogeking, then jumped out of the crow's nest. He nodded to himself. _So she knew I would do this. Wow. Is she like, a psychic, or something?_

* * *

I paused, hearing a man sniff. "I smell pirates," he said. I winced. "Oh, shit!" Usopp stared at me even more.

"Usopp-san?" Robin questioned. I facepalmed as Usopp corrected her. "I am Sogeking!"

I rolled my eyes. "Usopp-san, you have to hide! A government official dude is coming. Hide!"

Usopp nodded once and fumbled, looking for a spot on the train. Two seconds later, after fierce blushing and apologies, the long-nosed sniper "hid" himself under Robin's cloak. Meaning, they were both under the cloak. I pulled out my iPhone and took a picture. _Black mail~!_ I thought in a sing-song voice.

And then the official came in. Robin attempted to stall him, talking about the government's bad manners.

"This is business," he replied stiffly. He stared at Usopp's shifting legs. I facepalmed. _Ano__ **baka**! He's gonna get himself caught. Baaaaka!_

Sogeking jumped out of the cloak and aimed one of his stars at the man. Robin stared wide-eyed, as if not believing her former nakama would attack the official. I snickered at the man's stuttering.

"You must be pretty weak if you're afraid of Sogeking!" I taunted with the most epic troll face of all time. _Burn to both the predator and the prey!_

The man called for Lucci, and tried to run. Of course, everyone ignored me, for which I was glad, for once. This was, after all, an epic scene. Usopp shot his star and defeated the man. "WHOA!" I exclaimed, running in circles. "SUGOI, SOGEKING-SAN!"

Usopp bowed and said, Usopp-vs-Mr. Four-style, "Sank you, sank you babayy. I'll be signing autographs later!"

I held out a piece of paper and a pencil that magically formed in my hands somehow. "Sign, onegai!"

He obliged while I oogled with sparkly eyes at the signature.

"I WILL NEVER ALLOW THAT!" someone yelled in the next car.

All three of our heads turned to the car in which the voice came from. "Sanji-kun!" I exclaimed, oddly happy to hear, if not see, the blond cook. Before anyone could do anything, Robin charged through the door and into the car of CP9.

"Oi, wait Robin! Don't go in there!" protested Sogeking, his masculine voice diminishing to its normal, cowardly Usopp voice. Robin glared at him slightly and pressed forward.

Robin waited in front of the now open door. Sanji, upon seeing her, made that weird sound of happiness. Not a laugh, per say, but. . . I don't know. More like a yell? "Robin-chan! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"We're in trouble. . ." groaned Usopp, tugging on Robin's arm like Dobby. "Why are you doing this? It took so much work to climb in there and to defeat that officer!" complained he.

"Is that Nico Robin," Franky asked, pointing to me. I was to her right, deciding to join in on the fun. I shook my head.

"I wish. But no." I pointed to Robin. He nodded gravely. "Sure looks like the girl in the bounty poster."

"I'll take care of these guys right away!" Sanji promised, a hint of desperation dashed into his groundless statement. "And then we'll run away together! Ne, Robin-chan, Rouge-san!"

Robin glared at Sanji coldly, still putting up an act. Using her devil fruit, she flung Sogeking towards Sanji. "It seems as if words mean nothing to you people."

In the pause that followed, Sanji made a small 'eh?' of confusion. Lucci, however, laughed that stereotypical evil-guy laugh. Making the process as dramatic as possible, Sogeking pointed at Franky and said, "Franky-kun! Cut the third car loose!"

Franky and Sanji made incredulous expressions. Staring at Sanji, I resisted the urge to have a hormone high at his good looks. _Ooh, Joe would be **so** jealous right now._ "Nani? Why?" Franky demanded, his shocked face not-so good looking.

"To escape," Usopp replied simply. I facepalmed while Robin gasped. Lucci smirked.

"To escape?" Franky asked.

I poked Robin. "Do we have an echo in here?" She glared at me, like _now-is-so-not-the-time_. I held my hands up in the universal 'chill, dude' sign.

"You should get ready, too. It'll happen in an instant," explained Sogeking further. Kaku pointed at Blueno. "Don't let Franky escape." He nodded and cracked his knuckles.

_Omg, should I escape with them? I guess it doesn't matter either way, 'cuz soon I'll be back home, but still. . ._

**_Again, how are you getting home?_** demanded Logic. My face brightened visably. _Ooh, long time no hear, Logic! How was your vacation?_

_**Very good, thank- STOP THAT!**_ I chuckled. _**Anyway, I consulted with this guy who told me not to tell you who he was, and-**_

_Well that's helpful._

_**He said, and I quote, "Only once she learns the true definitions of pain may she return. Until then, she must suffer in the One Piece world."**_

My eyebrows shot up faster than Jo ran when the dismissal bell rang. All thoughts of reason left my head. This guy, whoever he was, was forcing me to stay in the OP world until I learned a definition of pain? What?

_**"Only once she learns the true definition of pain may she return. Until then, she must suffer in the One Piece world."**_

All was silent for a few seconds, in my mind. The OP characters talked for a few more seconds. Sogeking unleashed his smoke screen. Someone grabbed my arm, but I couldn't see who, what with all the smoke. I allowed that person to drag me along, and eventually gently set me down in a car that seemed to be separated.

Only then did I fully process everything.

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"_


	12. Dark Naruto-- I mean, Dark Rouge

**Oh, I had a _ball _writing _this _chapter! *laughs evily* Thanks to RomesLion, SaraSedge, jackn37, and shadowfox2345 for favoriting; thank you to the same people plus DarkAngel0707 (hmm, i wonder who YOU are, meinu) and TheSilverOceana, and EspirituDelMar for doing one, the other, or both (SO SORRY I FORGOT YOU GUYS! *hits head* I'M A BAKA.) And, lastly, thank you to CallmeEevee and SaraSedge for reviewing.**

**DARKANGEL0707, WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR REVIEW?! EH?! EH?! _EHHHHH?! _ANSWER ME, DAMMIT! (If all you normal people out there couldn't tell, Maddie and I are friends in the real and way-more-boring-than-the-OP-world world; so chill.)**

**Rouge: JUST GET ON WITH THE FUCKING STORY! YOU'VE ALREADY PISSED ME OFF WITH THIS CHAPTER!**

**Me: HEY! I MADE YOU BADASS ON NUMEROUS OCCASIONS! STOP FUCKING COMPLAINING!**

**Rouge: NO! YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU MAKE ME BE A _NORMAL _OC THAT FALLS INTO ONE PIECE?! EH?! BUT NOOOOOO, YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME THE FUCKING GODLY CU-**

**Me: *covers Rouge's mouth, ignoring random bites and swearing* SHUT THE FUCK UP! NO SPOILING IS ALLOWED ON MY TURF, 'K?!**

**Rouge: *muffled* But-**

**Me: _'K?!_**

**Rouge: *sighs in defeat* Hai, Shit Author-sama.**

**Me: *rubs temples* I'll take it. . .**

**And now. . . what nobody has been waiting for. . . Chapteeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr tweeeeeeeelve!**

* * *

_Omg omg omg omg. No. Just no. This. CAN NOT. Be fucking happening_. Yes, those were my very thoughts. What? Did you expect something wise, self-reflective, philosophic, and calm shit? Well, sorry. No.

Shit was hitting the fan, meanwhile, with Sanji, Usopp, Robin, and the CP9, but I was busy freaking out in a corner for completely different reasons.

"I can't be in the One Piece world; that's impossible!" I reasoned, speaking way faster and higher than episode one Coby. Borderline insane. "No no no no no. I'm weak. I'm not Japanese. I'm not a pirate. And, may I add, that One Piece is a fucking _anime_?!" And thus began my insane process of curling up in a ball and rocking back and forth like some kind of demented person. "I HAVE MATH HOMEWORK TO DO!"

_**Well, technically you've been here for three days-**_

_OH, I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR SHIT, LOGIC!_ I pressed my panda hat harder on my head. Another thought occurred to me. "Mom must be freaking the fuck out by now! If I've really been in here -" I dodged random rubble that was hurled in my direction. "then it's Monday in my world!"

**_At least you don't have to build that mousetrap racecar for Tech Ed,_** Fangirl added neutrally.

"AND YOU!" I exclaimed, ignoring the fight between Sanji and Blueno and the looks I attracted from Sogeking and Robin. "WHERE WERE YOU THIS WHOLE TIME? HAWIWI?!"

**_T-that's not a real place._**

"WELL GUESS WHAT, BITCH, IN MY WORLD IT IS! MAYBE I JUST _HAPPEN_ TO BE A 118-YEAR-OLD VAMPIRE, OKAY?! BUT APPARENTLY I'M NOT EVEN IN MY WORLD ANYMORE!"

I sucked in a huge breath of air, and exhaled through my nose. I repeated the process until my heartbeat slowed. I barely processed Robin Clutching Sogeking. Then, I closed my eyes, shutting off my eyes from this whole mess. "Okay. I'm gonna close my eyes. And when I open them, I'll be back in my room with Joe yelling at me for not listening. One. Two. Three."

I opened my eyes again. Aaaand almost died of utter disappointment. The only sight presented to me was Sanji and Franky freaking out about Sogeking. I groaned, rolling around like an idiot. "OH CHILL, HE'S STILL ALIVE!" I screamed at the men - if Franky could be considered one, that is.

Kaku attacked Sanji, simultaneously scolding him for not paying attention. Franky tore off the wall of the train, sacrificing himself so that the three of us could escape on the separated train car. Robin and Sanji gaped at the broken-off wall; meanwhile, my mental breakdown was quickly approaching.

With a strange farting sound, a rip in space - otherwise known as Blueno's devil fruit made door - opened behind Sanji. My eyes widened. Thankfully, my mental breakdown postponed itself in the form on this distraction.

"That Buster Call," Blueno said slowly. "Is a huge problem." The creaked open, sending chills down my back. _Shit, that is the scariest sound ever._ Sanji slowly. Turned. Around, eyes wide as saucers.

My eyes narrowed. Without help from the anime, I knew what he was about to do.

"Rankyaku!" Blueno announced.

I remembered shouting out Sanji's name, desperation and fear laced with each letter. And then... nothing. My vision went black and I remembered nothing that occurred after.

* * *

_** No one's POV:**_

Before the kick actually made contact with Sanji, Rouge leapt in front of him, eyes narrowed, ready to take the pain. "Busoshoku: Koka!" she announced. Even though Sanji was the one being protected, even he felt extremely intimidated by her deadly voice, lower-than-usual voice. Sogeking and Robin were no different.

Blueno's Rankyaku was no joke. Nevertheless, Rouge stood there in a volleyball ready stance. And she absorbed the superhuman kick like it was nothing to worry about, nothing new.

Sanji stared in disbelief at the beautiful girl in front of him. Even he had not seen the CP9 member's attack. Sanji was sure he wouldn't have been able to take that hit without being blown twelve feet. But Rouge-san managed to, without a mere grunt of pain.

Rouge looked up at Blueno, her normally ice-blue eyes now a bright, red tinged golden. Sanji blinked, his eyes widening even further. _What the-?_

"_Fuck_," Rouge started saying, her voice three octaves lower. The room temperature dropped ten degrees, terrorized by her steely voice. "**_Off_**!"

_**Bam!**_

Before anyone could react, Rouge punched the CP9 agent in the face with a black fist that radiated a golden aura-type thing even _Robin_ was unfamiliar with. Blueno announced his Tekkai, but, even so, he was blown through the wall of the sea train and out into the sea.

"Don't hurt the bishounen, shitty bastard," she growled. Meanwhile, Sanji, Sogeking, and even Robin stared with gaping jaws at the giant hole in the wall, and the free-falling Blueno.

_B-bishounen?!_ they all thought. **_(A/N. Bishounen= handsome youth. shishishishishi.)_**

A couple seconds later, Blueno reappeared via his devil fruit. Sanji, Sogeking - although, one couldn't tell with his mask on - and Robin's eyes widened in terror.

"Oi, bastard, haven't you learned yet?!" screamed Sanji, attacking Blueno again. Suddenly, hands appeared, joining together to form ropes to restrain both the men.

"Stop it!" Robin exclaimed, her voice desperate and displaying more emotion than even her crew had ever heard. But then she returned to speaking in a cool collected mannar. "I won't run away. This should be fine with you, Blueno."

Blueno coughed out blood, which Sanji was proud of - even if he hadn't been the cause of his injury - and replied, "They were the ones who started it. I had no choice."

"Then let's hurry and get the away from here." The hands were released on only Blueno as Robin approached the artificial door.

Sogeking, obviously still recovering from Robin's attack, rose to his knees.. "M-matte! Everything's alright. . . Robin," he said slowly, coughing a little. "Robin, it's o-okay. You're. . . you're still hiding something from us, ne?"

Usopp struggled to breath, his inhales more like gasps than anything. "I don't care; it's alright. But. . . kaizoku. . ." He struggled to raise himself to his feet. "They absolutely can't. . . leave their crew without the captain's permission! That's why. . . you should. . . have faith in Luffy."

Robin's eyes widened. _First Rouge-san and now Sogeking-san. . . If only they understood why I simply **cannot**!_

And, despite the twenty years that had passed since the incident, she had a flashback of the inferno surrounding her home island, Ohara. She had been so young then, only eight, and had been crying at the sight of all the destruction and deaths of her family, friend, and fellow scholars. Her entire island in general.

Blueno stepped forward to attack Usopp, but again Rouge intervened. She grabbed his hand and with tremendous strength that certainly didn't belong to a girl of freakin' _Luffy's_ size, threw him into his own door.

"Duck, Robin-chan!" she growled. And duck Robin did, for some reason trusting the girl who she had met only three days ago.

Blueno picked himself up and lifted his leg in preparation of a Rankyaku, but Rouge glared at him so hard that he suddenly lost the will to attack. So, he followed Robin into his door.

As Sanji protested and Blueno explained some of Robin's past, nobody noticed how Rouge collapsed to the dirtied train floor, her screams of pain so intense they couldn't be heard.

* * *

**Damn. . . this took me like the whole fucking day. I hope you're happy. *munches grumpily on a cookie***


	13. Pasts and Breaking into Eneis Lobby!

**Thanks to EspirituDelMar, Anonymous Reader: LookImReviewing, Anonymous Reader: Jedi, LadyAliceKirkland, and DragonStar22 for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Also, thanks to LadyAliceKirkland, DragonStar22, mittensx7768, and ShadowLugia07 for following, favoriting, or both!**

* * *

Sanji tried everything he could to get his beloved Robin-chwan back. He tried battling CP9. He attempted to steal her -_-ignoring the pervy thoughts~!-_- but was too weak. The cook didn't understand how anyone was able to withstand his attacks so casually; but, he figured these people had to be pretty powerful to control Robin-chwan. Sanji's last attempt was to kick the door the CP9 bastard and Robin-chwan had walked through, but he failed at that, too.

"Sanji-kun!" Usopp said in an urgent tone. Sanji looked back to see Usopp carrying Rouge-san. His eyes bulged; the blonde teen was paler than a ghost. Her back was turned so that her face was nestled in the "hero"'s chest. Clammy hands gripped his neck so hard, Usopp was beginning to turn purple.

_What the hell happened?_ Sanji demanded of no one. _She was powerful just a minute ago, and now. . . now she's sick? I don't get it!_

Usopp dropped to his knees, his face completely purple. Facepalming, Sanji screamed, "Be gentle with her, you idiot!" and struggled to pry her hands from his former nakama's neck. Finally, he secured the girl on his back in a messed up version of piggy back.

Sanji winced from the strength of Rouge-san's grip, but continued to look for another shape behind them. If he squinted, he made out... giant yagara bulls? He shrugged. Whatever. _They're probably friends of Luffy's, since they're going to Enies Lobby, too._

And so, the identity-confused Sogeking, Kuroashi no Sanji, and the Conqueror waited for the yagara bulls to pull closer.

. . .

Sanji lay Rouge-san down on the Franky Family house floor. Her face was contorted in pain; he wished Chopper were there, to do something that would make her feel better. The cook distracted himself by telling the Franky Family what happened on the sea train, why he didn't return with Robin-chan, nor Franky -although, he didn't really care for the latter.

Through the whole explanation, Rouge kept trying to claw at her back, as if something on it bothered her. Sanji looked away, shoving down a blush. How _easy_ it would be to take off her shirt, see what was bothering-

_No_, he reprimanded himself. He sulked like an abashed puppy. _Darn it... WHEN WILL THIS OPPORTUNITY EVER SHOW ITSELF AGAIN?!_

"We have to hurry," Sanji grumbled to himself. "Or we're going to arrive late."

As if on cue, the men of Water 7 shouted about seeing a no-night island.

"This is the Judiciary Island," one Franky Bro explained.

"Daytime island?" Sanji questioned, still confused. But then, before anyone could explain, the hoot of a train whistle sounded, loud and proud in the stormy night.

"I found them!" called an energetic young voice triumphantly. "The big yagaras!"

Sogeking and Sanji ran to the window, of course recognizing the voice. "Luffy!"

"Ah! Sanji!" acknowledged the captain. He peered closer. "And. . . who the hell is that?"

* * *

It was kinda funny what my brain decided to torment me with as soon as I passed out. The dream-inside-a-dream-that-really-wasn't-a-dream-after-all-but-whatever was my first date with my boyfriend, Rider, two years ago.

. . .

_A shorter Rouge Dimitri Owens and her boyfriend walked side-by-side, hoping to get to the theaters in time. But things were going well for them so far during the day, sorta. They had an hour to walk there, buy their popcorn (and about seventy thousand other snacks for Rouge), and sit the fuck down. No worries for time._

_The weather was so nice. It was hot, despite the darkness of eight o'clock, but not so hot that you want to die. Rouge didn't really think anyone was worrying about anything right then. And if so, tough luck, then._

_Rouge held her boyfriend's brown hand, skipping and humming one of her favorite One Piece songs, Bon Voyage, the Japanese version. "Ne, Ry!" she chirped happily, ending the song. "Are we theeeere yet?"_

_Rider smirked. "Nooooo," he dragged out, slightly embarrassed by how childish his girlfriend - despite being fifteen - was acting. The broad-shouldered A student poked Rouge in the center of her forehead. "But we will be!"_

_The blonde pouted slightly. "You know, we could've just taken my car."_

_Rider shrugged. "Well, it's customary for the boyfriend to drive her date, and since I don't have a car, that wouldn't be fair, now would it?"_

_She rolled her eyes at his logic. "I can't even drive it yet! Meh, whatever." She laughed, the sound one of Rider's favorites. Rouge smiled and pecked his cheek once. "You have to make up for it with snickers bars, you know."_

_Rider rolled his eyes even more dramatically than his girlfriend had. "Yeah yeah, whatever. But I'm not spending more than twenty dollars on a candy bar."_

_Then, at the same time, the two exclaimed at the same time, "Twenty dollars for a snickers my ass!" For a second they were shocked silent at the pure awesomeness, but then burst into a fit of laughter._

_The couple turned down an alley, one of the last before their arrival at the theater. They continued to talk, with the occasional complaint of 'Are we theeeere yet?' for a couple minutes. But suddenly, Rouge and Rider were surrounded by a group of twenty men, armed with either pistols or knives, the majority being knives. The group took a few steps forward; they took a few steps back. The process continued until Rouge and Ry had their backs against the wall._

_When the guns aimed at Rouge and Rider's heads, her eyes went wide with fear, her skin turning paler than a ghost's. Rouge squeezed Rider's hand until her knuckles turned white, fear truly taking over._

_You know how they say, "Fight or flight"? Well, Rouge's setting lever was jammed between those two, set on Freeze. And freezing was exactly what the blue-eyed girl was doing, figuratively._

_One of the men, the leader, one would suppose, stepped closer to Rouge and licked his lips. He traced the blade of his dagger on the teen's lips, drawing a pinprick of blood. The leader chuckled and leaned against the wall with one arm, in the typical high school making-a-move position._

_"So, girl," he rasped, his breath worse-smelling than a dumpster. "Whadda'ya say 'bout ditchin this loser-" he gestured to Ry, who was steadily growing angrier and angrier. "-and becomin' my bitch?"_

_Rouge winced away from the man, disgusted. "Never, fatass," she whispered, too cowardly to speak louder. The man's face darkened._

_"Well, there are ways to force submission." He held up two fingers above his head; instantly, the man's gang pinned Ry and Rouge to the wall. The leader ran his tongue along the blade. Rouge closed her eyes and screamed when he threw the knife. "ROUGE!" Ry called, alarmed._

_The knife lodged two inches to the right of her ear with a thud._

_Eyes still closed, Rouge heard the man's malicious voice in her ear. "Now imagine if I had actually aimed for you."_

_The girl's heartbeat raced faster than when after running a mile. She was still frozen, too terrorized to speak, to move, to do anything but stand there. He asked again; Rouge shook her head, squeezing Ry's hand harder._

_Gangster-wannabe sighed irritably. "Well, there are other bitches to find. I guess another bitch killed is no harm done to my record." And somehow, without looking, Rouge just knew that he was going to stab her. Tears flowed past her closed eyelids._

_"You **bastard**!"_

_Rouge opened her eyes at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. Rider punched the man straight in the jaw so hard, I heard a crack. The so-called 'leader' plopped to the floor faster than freakin' Kizaru, blood oozing out of his nose._

_"Don't attack Rouge, you bastards," he snarled. Ry stood in front of Rouge, warning enough for the smallfries. Nevertheless, they attacked, obviously enraged by their leader's defeat._

_"Get the girl!" one man, one that was probably a rank lower than the leader dude, ordered, pointing his knife at Rouge. The men charged, shooting. Unfortunately for them, Rider had two advantages. One, the it was very dark. The color of his skin (not to be racist, but facts are facts) made him difficult to see in the dark night, so the men were never able to shoot him._

_And, of course, Rider was waay stronger than the smallfry._

_It was funny, the way Rider fought. He would knee them in the gut, steal their weapons, use it, then discard it. His movements were slow, but fluid and strong. Rouge watched, mesmerized by the display of power she had never witnessed before._

_"Die, bitch!"_

_Rouge screamed and shielded her face with her arms, as if that would help her. She heard a grunt of pain, and something liquidy splat on the ground._

_She slowly opened her eyes. _Holy pancakes_. Ry was standing in front of her, Ace-style, the very same knife buried hilt-deep into his ribs. He coughed up more blood, spitting it back on the ground. Then he pulled the knife out, groaning. With a fierce glare, he threw the knife back at its original owner._

_Ry slid against the cement wall, panting and sweating more than Zoro. "You. . . you okay?" he asked, laughing humorlessly._

_Rouge was not amused. In fact, she was scared. Much more cowardly than I am now. So the fifteen-year-old could not stop the tears that slipped down her cheeks like rain. Even though, if anyone, Rider should be crying. He's the one who got stabbed, after all._

_"I should be asking _you_ that, baka."_

_He just laughed and stroked her long, blonde hair while Rouge did the best she could to stop the bleeding. And when she was done, he said, "I protect my friends no matter what. And you're not only my friend, but my _girl_friend. So I'll protect you even more."_

_Rouge kissed his nose from where he lay on his back. "Baka."_

_He laughed. Then he said, "It's time to wake up, Rouge."_

And I did.

. . .

My whole body ached like I had just been run over by a monster truck full of overweight elephants made out of lead. I barely had the energy to sit up, but once Sanji propped me up, I screamed, "HOLY CRAP! WHAT IS THIS, FUCKING _INCEPTION_?!"

Everyone is the car jumped at my sudden outburst. I rubbed my pulsing head, the weight of my hand making me feel like I was at the gravity level _Goku_ trained in.

"AND WHAT THE FUCK FUCKING HAPPENED, EH?!" I shifted my gaze from Luffy, who sat in front of me, to Sogeking, to Sanji. "I feel like I got ran over by a truck at four times Earth's gravity, and I don't remember at _all_-" I made that Spongebob rainbow gesture. "- what happened!"

I pointed to a random direction, where nobody was sitting. "TAKE RESPONSIBILITY, CYBORG!" I yelled vengefully, quoting Vera from one of the fanfictions I read.

Luffy stared at me blankly. "Eh?!"

I turned to face Sanji, who was sweating bullets. I frowned and narrowed my eyes. I poked him in the forehead. "What happened? Did Blueno explain the whole Ohara thing? Did Sogeking tell Robin to have faith in Luffy, or whatever? Did you get your ass kicked?" Zoro snickered. "Eh? Eh? Tell me, tell me, tell me. What happened-?"

A sharp burst of pain exploded in my back, between my shoulder blades. I bit my lip, holding in a scream. Tears threatened to spill. _THIS. FUCKING. **HUUUUUURTS**!_

Chopper ran over to be in a pink blur before Sanji could answer. "Rouge, you suffered minor injuries to your chest, which I bandaged-" I checked my chest. _Well, whaddaya know!_ I thought, staring at the bandages.

I fox whistled when the pain abated so that it was more bearable. "_Suge_! I've never gotten hurt bad enough to need _bandages_! Sugoi! Joe would be _so_ jealous!"

"-and there were punctures in your back. I asked Sanji what happened that might've caused it, but he didn't know."

Chopper zipped open his backpack _(how the hell does he do it with freakin' hooves?!)_ and stuffed his clipboard and pencil back in. "Other than that, you're fine."

I groaned as another fit of pain hit me. "Well, I still feel like shit. Maybe I was like, thrown against the wall a million times."

Fangirl piped up, a little nervous from our last conversation. **_What's up with that random blackout, anyway? Like, the last thing I remember is Blueno about to kick Sanji's ass._**

Logic nodded.**_ That's all I remember, as well._**

I sighed. _How strange. . . Well, at least I'm not Mary-Sue! Cuz fucking **interesting** shit happends to me!_ I mentally glared at Fangirl and Logic, who held their hands up in that 'Chill, dude' gesture that I had made to Robin earlier.

**_It's not our fault!_** they insisted. **_They just told us to tell you your destiny! We have absolutely no control over it! We swear!_**

I continued to glare, mentally holding up a bloody knife. _Who, exactly, told you to tell me that I need to learn the definition of pain?_

Fangirl shuddered and summoned a shield. _**Y-your parents! **_she stuttered.

Logic facepalmed. **_We're dead. Just fucking dead._**

I blinked. Logic had just. . . _sworn_?!

But I had other things to blink over. _My parents are dead, Fangirl. Logic,_ I informed them coldly. _You should know this. I live with my adopted parents, or whatever you call them._

Logic facepalmed. **_Your real, dead-ish mother is making you strong, but giving you a painful task to accomplish; your real dead father is trying his hardest to ensure the universe doesn't, you know, kill you._**

Fangirl nodded and hid behind her bedroom door. **_Y-yeah. Y-your mom is-_**

Logic hit her harder than Nami. **_SHUT UP, BAKA_**!

**_YOU!_**

The two figments of my imagination started fighting, Logic being a hand-to-hand fighter, Fangirl stealing Ace's powers and knowing how to use them perfectly (with the help of hours of research on OP wiki). Of course, the duel ended in a draw.

Meanwhile, in the real world, I made myself feel less sore by stretching relentlessly. The strawhats went over the plan, and I noticed Luffy sneak out. I followed him, loving doing mischievous things. We climbed to the head of Rocketman, me trying really hard not to lose my balance.

Just as Luffy was about to Gomu Gomu no Rocket himself over the gate, I yelled, "LUFFY!"

The captain turned around, yelping in surprise. "Rouge?" he asked, confusion evident all over his face. "What are you doing here?"

I climbed onto his back, my soreness gone, the pain in my back now only a slight throb. "Isn't it obvious? I'm coming with you!"

Luffy grinned and laughed. "Shishishishishi! Okay! Gomu Gomu no. . ." He stretched his arms. "Rocket!"

And suddenly, I felt like a bird. We flew through the sky, me laughing as much as a coward would scream on a rollercoaster. With a grunt, Luffy landed on one of the fence's spikes. "Look! It's Mugiwara-san!" alerted a Franky Family member from the Yagara bulls. "And. . . who's the other one?"

I turned around with comical shark eyes. "IT'S ROUGE, DAMMIT! LEARN A MAIN CHARACTER'S NAME!"

They saluted. "Sir, yes sir!"

"AND I'M NOT A DAMN MARINE!" _Though, I wonder what it'd be like. . . probably boring._

With another, more serious-sounding Rocket, Luffy launched himself and me onto the top of a tall building. "Can you fight?" he asked, clinging to another spike like a, well, monkey.

I smirked. For a year since that incident, Ry had taught me the basics in offensive and defensive fighting. I knew I was strong enough to take these smallfries.

Remember all that crap I said about being weak? Yeah, I wasn't lying. But I was comparing myself to the Mugiwaras and all the monster-strong enemies that they meet. Maybe I was as physically strong as like, a ten-year-old Ace. Still strong, though, especially if I had a pipe or something to fight with.

_As long as nobody bleeds to heavily. . ._ I thought, shuddering at all the blood on Ry's chest. _No! Suck it up! This is One Piece, not My Little Pony! If you didn't like blood, you shouldn't have come with Luffy at all!_

I nodded to myself.

"Of course."

As Luffy observed the island, I sensed the Marines about to start shooting us. "Crap, we've been spotted!" Luffy shouted, jumping off the pole.

"No shit, Sherlock!" I replied. Landing on the ground, we broke off into a run, running from Marines we were too lazy to fight. Unfortunately, there were more Marines in front of us, armed with spears.

I narrowed my eyes seriously, Luffy wearing his _get-the-fuck-outta-my-way-or-you're-gonna-get-it_ face.

"Hey, kids, stop running!" a Marine said, trying to pacify us. "Do you know where you are?"

From a den den mushi, a man warned, "Be careful with those two! If my eyes are right, those two are - " Luffy and I jumped into the air, higher than I thought was possible for me.

_One Piece logic~!_ I sang in my head, relishing this feeling of weightlessness.

"Mugiwara no Luffy and The Conqueror, Owens D Rouge!"

Luffy double-stamped two Marine smallfries in the face. Feeling like a rule 63 of Sanji again, I kicked a man in the face as I descended, sending him face-first into the cement.

"Nani?! What did you just say?!" panicked the den den mushi guy.

"I think they're the pirates with a total bounty of 150,000,000 beli!"

Luffy fought his own way, punching people with barely any effort. Meanwhile, I dodged bullets and spearheads, breaking the wood of the shaft with my fists that felt stronger all of a sudden. Kicking a man in the stomach so that he bowled into some of his comrades, I stole his weapon and made short work of the rest.

"Robin wa. . ." Luffy muttered each time he punched an enemy. "_Robin wa_ _**doko da?!"**_

I smirked. I was wondering the same thing.

* * *

**Hehehe. DON'T WORRY! I'll give the explanation to Dark Rouge during her battle with one of the CP9 dudes! Just wait a bit, k?**

**Did you like her little past story? Was it realistic? Since she lived in Chicago, and that city is known for being all crime-y, I thought something like that could happen. I don't live there, so I don't know... if stuff like that _doesn't _happen, then just pretend it does, k?**

**Oh, and I know I said that Rouge had brown hair, but I changed to blonde for a small detail that I wanted in there. Is that cool? Well, I don't really care if you think it is; it's my story. Mwuhahahahaha!**

**Anyway, thanks for all the views, reviews, favorites, and follows! I got just over 2,000 views! _~Amazing~!_**

**Have a good day, peeps!**


End file.
